Mistaken
by Flying in Heaven
Summary: The 3rd great prophecy had been told by Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Everyone wondered who the demigod was. Athena and Poseidon nearly waged a war against each other because of the line 'daughter of wisdom and the sea'. In a hospital, Annabeth and Percy Jackson became the parent of Evelyn Jackson, but they picked up the wrong girl. What will happen when the real Evelyn showed up at Camp?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_On Chirstmas Eve a demigod is born,_

_As years went past, many death are mourn._

_A battle between the primodials on the new land_

_Olympus's fate rests in the daughter of the sea and wisdom's hands _

A baby girl was born on December, exactly at midnight during Christmas. The mother shortly disappeared after that, nobody remembers who she is except that she has extraordinarily, startling, stormy gray eyes. Three days later, the girl was brought to a foster home near Sherborn, MA.

_Thursday 3 a.m, 6 days, three hours after the baby was born_

A strange woman with blond hair which was braided-ancient Greek style- and gray eyes crept into the nursery. Sighing, a young man soon followed nearby. The man had sea-green eyes, messy black hair, and muscular and tanned skin. They were both wearing identical orange t-shirts and jeans. The woman's gray converses squeaked loudly on the floor, but surprisingly nobody heard. "Where is she?" The man whispered. "I don't know, Seaweed brain." The woman whispered back. "Annabeth, she's our daughter, her aura must be powerful, we must find her and bring her to Camp Half-Blood!" The man said, peeking through a window.

"I think she must be in here!" The woman exclaimed, ignoring the man, pushing open the door that was labeled _Newborns. _They peeked through cradles and stopped at one. The girl's name was Lynna. She resembled her mother a bit and she looked nothing like her father. "This must be her!" The woman said, excitedly. "Our daughter!" The man replied in a hush tone, he reached toward the baby girl.

"Hm...thought I told the nurse that our daughter's name is suppose to be Evelyn but whatever Lynna is nice." The woman smiled. The girl in the cradle gurgled. "Quick let's go before the nurses come" The man whispered quickly. The woman nodded and the couple rushed out the hospital. But they didn't know that the bundle they carry isn't their daughter. They didn't know that Evelyn Jackson is already in a foster home miles away from Brooklyn. They never know the Evelyn Jackson will be hunted down by monsters, miles away from her real parents...


	2. Chapter 2

Evelyn

"Evan? Are you okay?" A soft voice asked.

I looked up, nodbody was there. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. Hi, my name is Evelyn Jackson, daughter of some guy with the last name of Jackson. Anyway, I am abandoned by my mother and father in New York, at least that's what I learned from Mother Calla.

She's not actually my mother. I live in a foster home with thirteen other abandoned boys and girls and the woman in charge insisted that we call her Mother Calla even though her name is actually Rachel.

Mother Calla is very nice and helpful. She has stringy red hair. Loves art and likes to doodle on her ragged jeans. She's wonderful. She's young though.

Only 34 years old. She isn't married but she has a huge mansion in the Queens. **(wink, wink. Get the hint? If you know who she is reveiw it for me) **She pays for us to go to school. So, here I am. A ADHD, dyslexic girl in a school.

Nobody ever notices me. No friends. No neighbors that likes me. No one in the foster home likes me either except for Mother Calla. Yeah, it's sad. I always was the unnoticed.

_Ringggg..._ Yes! Last period! I jumped up and grabbed my textbooks and raced down the road and skidded to a stop in front of a girl, I nearly ran over. She had curly brown hair and wears a Yankees Cap. She was also wearing a orange t-shirt that says Oanp Haip-Dlood. That does not make sense.

"Sorry!" She stammered. "S'okay!" I said, pleased. Nobody ever noticed me, did I mentioned that?

"Hi, my name is Clover." She announced.

"Hi, Clover. My name is Evelyn Jackson." I replied.

"Jackson? Like Percy Jackson?" Clover asked, interested. I shrugged. "Um...Never heard of him."

"Oh." She replied. I glanced down at my watch. It said 2:30. I have to be home at 2:45 or else... "I have to go" I said quickly. Clover looked panicked.

"Um...How about I walk you home?" She asked. I raised my eyebrows. Here I am, with a stanger I just met 15 seconds ago asking to walk me home!

"Um...Sure?" I answered although it sounded like a question. "Great!" Clover looked relieved.

"C'mon then!" I said cheerfully, starting home again.

Rachel / Mother Calla

I looked out the window. I cursed. It was 2:57 and Evelyn isn't home yet! I am a mortal that can see through the mist and I knew that Evelyn isn't any normal teenager. She was a demigod, a powerful one.

Suddenly I felt someone pulled on my t-shirt. I turned around. It was Cilla. Her actual name is Priscilla but she liked to be called Cilla for short.

"Mother Calla?" She asked.

"Yeah, sweetie" I asked, smiling.

"Can I go draw?" She asked. "Of course." I replied.

Cilla is sooo sweet and cute. She is only four years old and I don't have any idea why her parents would abandon her. I have ideas to adopt her for myself.

I have many reasons to open up a foster home. One is I love saving animals and I heard about kids being abandoned on the streets and in hospitals. Then the next thing I knew, I was opening up a foster home for kids that are abandoned. Another is I am watching out for half-bloods. I got around two or three demigods, a year that I sent with a satyr to Camp.

And I know that Evelyn is almost ready. Suddenly I heard noises down the driveway. I peeked out the window and I saw two heads, a brown curly haired girl with a baseball cap and Evelyn talking. I hurried out the door and was greeted by a surprise.

"Aunt Rachel?"

Evelyn

"Aunt Rachel?" I blinked.

"Do you know Mother Calla?" I asked, puzzled.

"Yes, I am known to Clover as Aunt Rachel." Mother Calla smiled. "We have a lot to discuss so..." She looked at me pointedly.

"I'll be in my room." I mumbled and turned away.

"Oh and honey, if you have any trouble on homework tell me 'kay?" Mother Calla called. I grinned. We had a running joke that had started when I was five. I have the IQ of 134 and I was very smart.

So smart that I can read at age three, as soon as I learned to talk. "See you later, Clover." I smiled and dashed away.

In my room, I was restless. I tapped the pencil on the table and sucked on a lollipop. Curse my ADHD!

Sighing, I pushed away the math homework that I finished and tiptoed down the hall and stopped when I heard Mother Calla's voice. I usually do not eavesdrop but I can't resist.

"She's way past thirteen, gotta get her to Camp." I heard Mother Calla murmured anxiously.

"I'll escort her next week, when I got her to trust me." Clover this time. _Trust her_? I thought.

"Someone's outside!" Was the next thing I heard Clover said. I quickly raced up the stairs and into my bedroom again. I have much to think about.


	3. Chapter 3

Evelyn

"Trust her?" I wondered aloud. _What did she mean?_

"Evelyn?" Asked a voice.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Dinner" I climbed off the bed and came face to face with Dove. She was a beautiful but fierce girl at the age of 12. Two years younger than me.

"Are you okay? You looked tired?" Dove asked gently as we decended the stairs. "I'm okay." I said quickly and dashed down the stairs leaving a puzzled Dove behind.

I plowed through dinner and was preparing to sneak back to my room when Clover tapped my shoulder. I jumped and stared at her guitily.

"Wanna go for a walk?" She asked cheerfully. "No thanks." I scrambled up the stairs before Clover can react.

_Time skip. 4 hours later. 10:00 _

That night I was dreamed of two teenagers standing side by side in a war zone. Black mastiff was pouncing on a few other kids and girls with pointy ears and skin tinted with green slowly faded. I turned back to the teens. One of the teenagers was a girl with blond hair and tanned skin. She looked like a typical California girl.

The other teenager was a boy with raven black hair like mine and tanned skin too. The girl grabbed the boy's arm and cried "Percy!" As she pointed.

I looked at where she pointed. A huge giant in golden armor was charging toward them, walking straight over the lake like it was flat ground. A bomb exploded on him but he raised his hand and sucked the fire right out of the air!

"Hyperion" The girl said, awestruck. "The lord of light. Titan of the east" I gulped. I heard about this guy in Latin. He was the brother of Kronos and one of the greatest Titan warrior, second only to Atlas.

"Bad?" The boy-Percy? questioned.

"Next to Atlas, he's the greatest Titan warrior. In the old days, four Titans controlled the four courners of the world. Hyperion was the east-the most powerful. He was the father of Helios, the first sun god."

I grinned, I am beginning to like this girl.

"I'll keep him busy." The boy promised.

"Percy, even you can't-" The girl protested.

"Just keep our forces together" The boy interrupted. Then he started toward the giant. Just a few feet away, Hyperion raised his sword. Hi eyes was golden like mini suns.

"The sea god's brat," He mused. "You're the one who trapped Atlas beneath the sky again?"

"It wasn't hard" The boy told him. "You Titans are about as bright as my gym socks" I face-palmed. _Great, just great. Percy,a great way to get yourself killed! _

"You want bright?" Hyperion snarled.

Then his body ignited into a column of light and heat. He looked away. "No!" I screamed as Hyperion slashed with his sword. The dream scene shifted.

This time I'm in a pavilion with the teenagers again. The boy complained "You are so not making this easy!" The girl laughed and put her arms around the boy's neck and said "I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it." Then she kissed him.

I looked away and my stomach churned. Then I heard a voice growled "Well, it's about time!"

Then the pavilion was filled with light and other teenagers. A girl with stringy brown hair was in the lead as the other teens charged at them and hoisted them onto their shoulders.

"Oh, come on!" The boy complained. "Is there no privacy!"

"The lovebirds need to cool off!" The girl with brown hair said gleefully.

"The canoe lake!" A boy with elfish features and freckles shouted.

With a huge cheer, the group carried the couple down the hill but the girl and boy held hands the whole way. They were both laughing although the boy's face was completely red.

As they arrived at the lake and dumped them in, they were still holding hands.

At the bottom they kissed again and I smiled. It was sooo sweet. As the dream evaporated I thought _How did they stay underwater soooo long?!_

The next scene was the two teenagers again but this time was with a girl with red hair, a girl with spiky black hair, and a centaur.

"Your friend here has some useful insights, Percy" The centaur said.

The girl with red hair blushed "Just some things I saw in my head."

"A drakon," the centaur said. "A Lydian drakon, to be exact. The oldest and most dangerous kind."

The boy stared at the girl with red hair. "How did you know that?"

"I'm not sure," the girl with red hair admitted. "But this drakon has a particular fate. It will be killed by a child of Ares."

The girl with blond hair crossed her arms. "How can you possibly know that?"

"I just saw it. I can't explain" The girl with red hair responded.

"Well, let's hope you're wrong" The boy said. "Because we're a little short on children of Ares..." I frowned. _Why do they keep talking about children of the gods and the ancient Greek stuff? Those aren't real. Right?_

The boy then cursed in diffrent language which surprisingly I understand!

"What?" The girl with blond hair asked.

"The spy," The boy told her. "Kronos said, _We know they cannot beat this drakon._ The spy has been keeping him updated, Kronos knows the Ares cabin isn't with us. He intentionally picked a monster we can't kill."

A girl with spiky black hair scowled. "If I ever catch your spy, he's going to be very sorry. Maybe we could send another messenger to camp-?"

"I've already done it" The centaur interrupted. "Blackjack is on his way. But if Silena wasn't able to convince Clarrisse, I doubt Blackjack will be able too." Okay now they have weird names. Blackjack? What kind of name is that?!

A roar shook the buildings. It sounded close.

"Rachel," The boy said. "get inside the building!" My eye widened. Rachel? Like Mother Calla? I snorted and shook myself. Of course it isn't Mother Calla, there's like tons of Rachels out in the world!

"I want to stay!" Rachel insisted.

Then a shadow blotted out the sun. Across the street a dragon like creature slithered down the side of a skyscraper. It roared, and a thousand windows shattered.

"On second thought," Rachel said in a small voice, "I'll be inside."

There was no mistaking it. This Rachel was the same Rachel, Mother Calla is. I am certain that this must be Rachel Elizabeth Dare at age 16 fighting a drakon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Evelyn

How can the scenes in the dreams be true? I thought to myself.

"Evelyn?" I jumped.

"Are you okay?" Clover peered down at me.

"Yeah, maybe, um...no?" I replied.

Clover chuckled. "That's three very diffrent responses." I shrugged.

"Not that I don't want you here, but why are you still here?" I asked.

"I was on my way to visit some family in New York" Clover started slowly.

"And?"

"And I happen to pass by your school and bumped into you and through you met Aunt Rachel again." I shivered despite the heat. The dreams still haunt me. How could the Greek world of mythology exist?

"Aunt Rachel?" I repeated. "Is she your parent's sister?"

Clover shook her head. "No, but she's a close friend of my parents along with other demi...I mean people."

"Who's your parents?" I asked.

"Grover and Juniper Underwood." Clover replied.

"Where do they live?"

"Um...it's late, why don't we go to sleep?" Clover suggested. I narrowed my eyes, she's avoiding my question.

I opened my mouth to said something else when a roar shattered a few window panes...

Clover

I cursed. The lydian drakon! How could Evelyn be sooo unlucky. ANd her last name is Jackson. Can she be a relative of Percy? Wait! That's not possible because Percy explained that his mother had no family left after her uncle died of cancer so how could it be...

"Evelyn, run!" I screamed. Evelyn stared at the drakon blankly.

"My dreams...Mother Calla, the guy named pERCY..." sHE MURMURED. _Dreams?!_

"Evelyn, find Aunt Rachel!" I called.

Evelyn stared at me. Anxioius, I grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall to a paint splattered room.

"Aunt Rachel!" I said. Rachel Dare was already packing a bag, stuffing in ambrosia, nectar, and first aid kits.

"Go!" She said to me.

"What about you?" I asked.

Aunt Rachel smiled grimly at me. "I had always been prepared for an attack, with so many demigods I find."

"After you're gone, I'll send a Iris messege to Percy for him to send out rescue teams, the defenses the gods gave me will be enough to hold the drakon for a few weeks." Another roar.

"What are you waiting for? Run!" Aunt Rachel screamed as she tossed me the bag.

I grabbed Evelyn's hand and pulled her along.

She is still dazed and muttering things like "Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Drakon. Destined to be kiilled by child of Ares. Greek Mythology..."

I pushed opened the back door and pushed her. After we ran few blocks away I shook her shoulders.

"Evelyn, c'mon run!" I said, nearly in hystericals.

Evelyn is still dazed. I stared at her gray eyes and said seriously "Evelyn Bianca Jackson, listen to me!"

Evelyn jerked awake. "How do you know my middle name?" She asked, surprised.

"Aunt Rachel told me." I started to pulled her along again and this time she complied and followed.

"Who is she? I saw in my dreams that she was with two girls and a boy and a...a centaur!" The truth finally hit her.

"The world of Greek mythology is real?" Evelyn whispered. I nodded.

"But who is Rachel Elizabeth Dare actually?" She asked again.

"Who did you saw her with... in your dreams, I mean." I said quickly, wanting to avoid the question as long as I can.

"A girl with blond hair and grey eyes like mine, a girl with spiky black hair with a silver bow, and a boy named...Percy." Evelyn replied. "Is he the Percy Jackson you asked me about?"

I nodded. "He's Percy Jackson- the savior of Olympus _twice_, holder of the sky, survivor of Tartarus, Defeater of Gaea, Bane of the Titans and Giants, and other titles which I frankly don't want to say,"

"And the girl with blond hair is Annabeth Chase-now Annabeth Jackson and the girl with spiky black hair and Thalia Grace." I replied.

"Who's Rachel then." Evelyn pressed.

"Um..." I stammered.

Evelyn glared at me. "You're still avoiding the question."

"Fine, I give in." I sighed. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare is our part-time oracle..."


	5. Chapter 5

Evelyn

My mouth fell open.

"Like the oracle-Oracle of Delphi?" I spluttered.

Clover nodded. "Oracle of Delphi" She confirmed.

"But the thing like died several thousands years past didn't it" I asked and muttered under my breath "If it's even real."

"It is real" Clover said. "And it _did_ died except its spirit lived on and the spirit chose people over the centuries to become it's body."

"So...the spirit chose Mother Calla" I mused.

"You can call her Miss. Rachel or Miss. Dare." Clover said.

"Why didn't she marry yet?" I asked. "She's 34."

Clover shook her head "Oracle spirit holders don't have kids or love or marry any boys, romanticly anyway."

"Oh." I said. We kept running. For some reason, I'm not tired yet. After a while, my legs slowed down, and I started panting.

"Let's stop and rest for the night, we're well out of town anyway" Clover suggested finally.

My mouth fell open "Well out of town! We ran that much!"

Clover nodded. "Demigods have a lot of energy." Liked that summed it up. Wait, _**DEMIGODS?**_

She pulled me into a nearby clearing in the woods and instructed me to pile pine needles into a huge pile that can hold two people. I nodded and followed her instructions without any question.

Clover then disappeared into the woods. I soon collasped onto the make-shift bed and found my way to the realm of Morpheus.

This time I dreamed of Percy Jackson and his friends again. This time it was Annabeth or Mrs. Jackson, a pretty girl with short, choppy, brown hair braided with a feather and colorful eyes, and a girl with chocolate colored skin and warm brown eyes and hair.

Standing across from them was a boy with blond with earplugs and two other boys with brown hair and green eyes. They were all in golden battle armor and a sword and shield.

"Well!" The boy with blond hair demanded. His friends brandished their swords.

Very slowly, using two fingers, Annabeth drew her dagger and tossed it into the water. _They must be cornered by their enemy and was forced to drop their weapons, but why drop it in the water?_ I wondered.

The boy with blond hair made a squeaking sound "What was that for? I didn't say toss it! That could've been evidence or spoils of war!"

Annabeth smiled a dumb-blond smile but I knew she was faking it.

The blond haired guy huffed with exasperation apparently buying it and ordered "You other two..." He pointed his blade at the other girls "Put your weapons on te dock. No funny bus..."

His sentence was cutted off when the harbor exploded like a fountain. When the wall of seawater subsided, the three guys were in the bay, spluttering and frantically trying to stay afloat in their armor and a boy with raven black hair and teal eyes was standing on the dock.

_ Percy! That's why Annabeth threw her dagger into the water, to alert Percy! _I realized but then frowned _How can he stay underwater for so long? _

"You dropped this!" He said, totally poker-faced.

"I love you!" Annabeth threw her arms around him. I smirked under my hand.

"Guys," the black-skinned girl interupted "We need to hurry.

In the water, the blond haired guy yelled, "Get us out of here! I'll kill you!"

"Tempting!" Percy called and I smiled mischeviously. Then-my heart nearly stopped when it happened- Percy turned toward me and said "Evelyn, wake up!"

I bolt straight up and knocked heads with Clover. "Ow...That was not cool" She complained.

"Sorry" I apologized.

"So...what did you dreamed about?" Clover begin slowly. I scooted away.

"How did you that I dreamed?" I asked.

Clover shrugged "Demigod usually have demigodish dreams." I snickered.

"Well, this time I dreamed of Annabeth and Percy Jackson and two girls and three boys." I said.

"And?"

"One of the girl's eyes seem to be fractured, and each piece is a diffrent color, she also have short, choppy brown hair braided with a feather" I explained.

"Oh, that's Aunt Piper. Is Uncle Jason in there too?" Clover exclaimed.

"Jason?" I blinked.

"Yeah, Aunt Piper is one of dad's close friends and so is Uncle Jason, Aunt Piper's maiden name is Piper Mclean, heard of Tristan Mclean?" Clover replied.

"Is all of your aunts and uncles not your relative?" I exclaimed.

"Well...yes." Clover admitted. "There's Uncle Percy, Jason, Nico, Frank, and Leo, and there's Aunt Thalia, Calypso, Hazel, Reyna, Annabeth-we call her Aunt Beth but anyway there's also Aunt Piper."

"Oh." was my intellligent reply.

"So your dreams?" Clover prompted.

"And there's another girl with colored skin and warm brown eyes and hair" I said.

"Oh, that's Aunt Hazel." Clover supplied me with her name and title.

"Also there's a scare-crow like boy with blond hair, he's so scrawny" I added.

"So scrawny! Wait till you see Uncle Leo, he's even scrawnier, how he got Aunt Calypso to love him is a mystery to all of us!" Clover burst out laughing.

"Oh, who's the kid anyway?" I looked down, blushing.

"Octavian" Clover made a face "He's a traitor to Camp Jupiter, he tried to stab Aunt Reyna in the back!"

There was silence as I gaze up at the stars. "What's your favorite constellation?" Clover asked.

"That one, the huntress" I replied, pointing.

"How do you know its name?" Clover frowned.

"Mother Rachel told me." I picked at a pine needle.

"Do you know its story?" Clover asked.

"No" I admitted.

"Then let's have story time and we can rest again." Clover said happily.

Then she begin in a hushed voice.

"The huntress was actually a beautiful girl with a long shiny black braid named Zoe Nightshade."

"She is the daughter of Atlas, one of the hesiperides. But she fell in love with Heracles when he came to retreive the golden apple for his labors and betrayed her family to help her loved one."

"But sadly Heracles betrayed her too after he got the golden apple. Heracles used the weapon Riptide a pen/sword to fight Ladon and Atlas which was a gift from Zoe's mother."

"Atlas was so furious that he banned Zoe from the garden of the Hesperides forever. Zoe then roamed the United States until she met Artemis and her hunt."

My eyes was closing but I still heard the story.

"Artemis offered Zoe a place in her hunt and since Zoe hated boys ever since Heracles betrayed her, she accepted."

"Over the years, Zoe slowly rised from the place of a simple hunter to the place of liutenant of the hunters"

"Then Nico di Angelo and his sister Bianca appeared at Camp and Bianca di Angelo was offered a place in the hunters too and she was convinced by Zoe and Bianca accepted."

My brows furrowed. "Bianca is my middle name, think I could have been named after her?"

Clover nodded "I had my suspicions"

"Anyway while they were rescuing the di Angelos, Annabeth was tossed off a cliff and disappeared into thin air with a manticore and Percy and Thalia offered to help find her."

"You see, Percy Jackson already have feeling that he didn't know of for Annabeth, Aphrodite was so interested in their love life that she visited them herself."

"Anyway Percy was denied a place in the quest but stilled followed the quest members with his trustworthy pegasus Blackjack."

_Now my dreams make sense, the person they sent to convince the Ares campers wasn't a person after all it was a horse with wings!_

"Anyway to ending, Zoe was bitten in the side by Ladon, whose bite was poisonous. But Zoe didn't tell anyone and travelled up the mountain with the other Quest members which was Aunt Thalia, Bianca-who died like the prophecy said-, Uncle Percy, and my dad, Grover Underwood, whose a satyr."

"Zoe died after the battle with Atlas and Luke Castellan the traitor and hero in the end, afterwards Artemis put her spirit into the constellation...snore..snore..."

I grinned, the last part was Clover falling asleep and soon I travelled to the realm of Morpheus too, anxious to see what I will see in my dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

Evelyn

I groaned and rolled over. Then my head made contact with the hard, dirty, ground.

"Nice way to wake up" Clover commented dryly.

"Thanks" I glared at her. Awkward silence settled down between us.

"Are you okay" She asked finally.

"Now you are concerned" I muttered.

Clover's mouth twisted up into a strange half-smile.

"You know" She began. "Satyrs can sense emotions so I know you're not angry, you're sulking" Clover smirked.

I blushed "No way!"

"So...where are we going" I asked.

"To camp" Clover replied.

"Camp?" I repeated.

"Camp Half-Blood the only safe haven for you and me. It's where your kind train to fight and survive" Clover informed me.

"My kind?"

"Demigods, the children of the gods and goddesses." She answered.

"So the Greek gods are real." My question turned out to be a statement.

"You believe me?" Clover blinked.

"Yes, don't others" I questioned.

"No!" Clover snorted "Most of them just stared at me like I'm crazy, well, they do before they got proof when the monsters attacked."

"Why do you believe me, Evelyn?" She asked quietly.

"Because if I am a child of the gods then my life makes much more sense." I answered.

"Sense?"

"I had always wondered why my parents abandoned me, now it make sense, one of them didn't!" I replied.

"Yeah, me too. I wonder why your mortal parent abandoned you? You're like the perfect child any parents could have wished for." Clover smiled wistfully at my flawless, smooth skin, black and silky hair, and stormy gray eyes.

"Really?" I murmured, flattered.

"Yeah, you have flawless, perfect, shiny skin- which I doubt you put makeup or moisturizers on-, black and shiny hair, those gray eyes, the way you move so gracefully-like a ballerina, and your brains. You are so smart, maybe smarter than Annabeth" Clover explained.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, but it's the truth, you know." Clover smiled graciously.

I nodded.

"Who do you suppose my godly parent is?" I asked, suddenly.

"If your mortal parent is a man, it can be Athena, the goddess of wisdom and war or you could be the daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love with your beauty. If your mortal parent if a woman, it can be Poseidon, the god of the sea or Hermes the god of theives- a seriously talented child of Hermes." Clover ticked off her list.

Thunder boomed.

"Sorry, Lord Hermes, I didn't mean to offend you, your children is very talented, I mean." Clover yelped.

I smirked.

Clover glared.

"Let's clean up and go then" She muttered.

I picked up the wrapperes, burned them in the fire, and then dispersed the pine needle pile.

Clover packed the knapsack and heaved it onto her shoulder, then she tossed me a trangular shaped thing wrapped in cloth.

Curious, I unwrapped it.

It was a dagger. The sheathe was made out of gray metal and green gems made out the word-ελεοσ-Eleos-which mean Mercy in Greek.

Wait! I can read Greek? Hm...

I unsheathe the dagger and the blade was made out of bronze and it was so shiny that I studied my reflection in it's blade. The golden blade casted a ghostly shadow on my face.

"It seems to be made for you" Clover nodded, approvingly.

"Here's another one" She tossed me a longer weapon this time.

I unwrapped it again.

It was a sword. It's sheathe was sea-green and inscribed on it with silver script was επιδα φερνει-Epida Fernei the Greek word for Hope Bringer.

"Unsheahthe it" Clover encouraged.

I slowly slid the sword out of its sheather and marveled at it's shiny silvery blade. Then I turned the blade to it's side and it was bronze like Mercy!

"Why is one side bronze and one silver?" I questioned.

"Oh, the silver is for killing werewolves and stuff that can't be killed be regular celestial bronze-that's used for killing most monsters" Clover explained.

"Oh."

Clover burst out laughing "You sound sooo much like Percy."

"Is that suppose to be a compliment?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Probably not, but which one do you want or do you want this one" Clover handed me a curving wrapped package like the previous two.

I unwrapped it again.

It was a elegant silver bow. It shined like a cresent moon at night. Black mist seem to swirl around it and the bow seem to absorbs the shadow. There was no quiver. Inscribed on the bow was-ασιμενιο φενγαρι. I stared blankly at the bow, for some reason I can't translate it from Greek to English.

"It's called Silver Moon, since it's the only bow that's fit enough for your powerful aura, I picked it up from the Artemis Cabin Weapon and Armory, she didn't mind though" Clover explained.

"Silver Moon" I murmured, running my hand down it's side.

"Where's the arrows?" I asked, confused.

"Okay, don't aim at me but just pull at the string." Clover instructed.

Staring at her, I pulled and an silver arrow with swan feathers embedded itself into the tree.

"Um...and Evelyn, you can't controll what color it shoots but if you have golden arrows instead of silver when you're fighting werewolves, try using a celestial bronze sword or dagger." Clover gulped.

I nodded, distracted.

"Here" Clover tossed me a gray chain.

"What's this for?" I asked, studying the chain. It was gray but gold swirl around the delicate chain.

"Putting your weapons in" Clover shrugged.

"Putting my weapons in this...chain?" I stammered.

"Why yes, like this" Clover picked up Eleos and slammed it into the bracelet I was holding.

I flinched, waiting for pain. But it didn't come, when I glanced down confused, I saw a charm on the bracelet. It was a gray owl with piercing brown eyes.

"Um...did...did Mercy just turned into that?"

"Why yes." Clover beamed.

"But...but...HOW?" I stared at the charm, fingering it.

"Magic, like Percy's sword from his father, Poseidon, I mentioned that didn't I?" Clover was smug from my astonishment.

"Magic, I thought that..." My sentence was cut off by Clover.

"The gods suddenly take a liking to you and sent you gifts. The dagger was from Athena, given to me by Annabeth and the sword from Poseidon, delivered by Percy" Clover interrupted.

I was suddenly very flattered. Why would the gods pay attention to me? Evelyn Jackson, the unnoticed one?

"We better get going before the monsters catch up on us" Clover interrupted my chain of thoughts.

I nodded absently and started jogging after her.


	7. Chapter 7

Evelyn

"Are we just going to keep on running all the way to camp?" I panted. Clover shook her head.

"We're taking the next train to New York if possible." She replied. "I can't run anymore" I wiped sweat off my head and scraped my forehead with my new charm bracelet.

"You're going to" Clover ignored me.

"Yeah, right, that's going to be true until I trip over a rock and sprain my ankle." I muttered. And as true to my words, I tripped over a rock in the next 5 seconds.

"Ow" I muttered.

Clover clucked her tounge, shaking her head, amused.

"I have no idea someone else can be as unlucky as Uncle Percy" She chuckled.

I glared "Why don't you help me up instead of just standing there laughing at me!"

Instead of doing what I asked, she plopped down next to me and pulled out a bag of lumpy orangie brownie-like things in a ziplog bag out of the knap sack and handed one to me.

"Here."

"What's this?" I questioned.

"Ambrosia, the food of the gods" Clover replied. "It helps demigods heal faster but too much can burn them to ashes."

I gulped and bit down on the corner. It tasted like the hot chocolate and brownies that Ms. Rachel had made for my 10th birthday.

I kept biting and each bite gave me diffrent sweet memories.

"More" I gasped, finishing the last bite.

"We can't risk it, you might be burned alive" Clover frowned.

My face fell.

"C'mon, your ankle must healed by now" Clover prompted.

Sighing, I followed her up and started running after her again.

Clover

When Evelyn fell, she reminds me of Uncle Percy alot. When she looked up, I half-expect to see Uncle Percy grinning up at me. But, no. She acts like Uncle Percy, that's all.

Evelyn even looked like Uncle Percy. They both share the playful look that-in Evelyn's case- must drive most guys crazy-in Uncle Percy's case- girls and Aunt Beth.

Evelyn also looked like Aunt Beth too. They both have the typical stormy grey eyes. And smart brains.

And her last name is Jackson...hm...I wonder...?

_No, Lynna Jackson is my cousin in all but blood..._right_?_

Evelyn

I tried to stand up. Let's emphasize, _TRIED._

"Oh, my gods, are you okay!?" Clover exclaimed, as I crumpled to the ground.

"Yeah, maybe" I groaned.

"The ambrosia didn't worked that much." I muttered.

"It wears out after a while" She replied.

"You can't go any farther like this, I'll talk to some dryads about passing us through trees, but be warned, it's dangerous" Clover said, worriedly.

I nodded, weakly. And then she disappeared into the woods...

On the patch of sunlit grass, I tensed when I heard a crackling sound on the dead leaves.

Then I let out the breath that I had been holding. It was only a grey horse with a startling electric mane and shining sea-green eyes.

I felt something brush against my mind and I tensed up again and then I heard _Daughter of the sea and wisdom? Can you hear me?_

I flinched and I somehow knew that the daughter of the sea and wisdom is me. "Um...yes?" I stammered. And the one speaking is somehow the horse!

_Good._ I can feel its satisfaction. _Listen to me, my lady. And remember this-On Chirstmas Eve a demigod is born,_

_As years went past, many death are mourn._

_A battle between the primodials on the new land_

_Olympus's fate rests in the daughter of the sea and wisdom's hands _

Then the horse turned and galloped away. "Wait!" I called "Come back and explain yourself!"

_I can't my lady, be careful of people, and don't trust the 'daughter of the Jacksons'! Don't mention this visit to anyone unless it's nessescary! _The horse wailed and disappeared.

"Evelyn? Are you all right?" I heard Clover called.

I quickly pulled on a calm face and smiled charmingly "Sure, I was fine."

Clover's eyebrows furrowed "You were fine" She repeated, sounded totally convinced.

I frowned. "Um...anyway what did the dryads said?" I changed the subject quickly.

"They agreed" Clover gestured to a young girl behind her.

The girl had long, dark hair, pale green eyes, tapered ears, and skin tinted with green. She smiled "You charmspeaks well, my lady."

"Charmspeak, you just charmspoken me?" Clover exclaimed.

"What's charmspeak?" I questioned.

"Chiron seriously need to talk to you" Clover muttered.

"Come, my siblings will pass you directly to Central Park, my Lady Dorea Theou" The dryad smiled dryly.

"What did she just called you? Lady Dorea Theou? Why did you call her Lady? She's not a goddess" Clover snapped, furstrated.

The dryad smiled knowingly "Ah...the daughter of Grover and Juniper Underwoord, to answer you question I just called Evelyn Bianca Zoe Jackson- Lady Dorea Theou which means the gods' gift in English. It is her original Greek name from her parents. For your second question, I called her Lady because she had been blessed by Aphrodite, Artemis, Poseidon, Athena, Apollo and had been gifted by Demeter, Persephone, Hades (unwillingly), Dionysus, Zeus, Hera (also unwillingly), Hephaestus, Hestia, Ares, and Hermes, which almost make her a goddess."

Mine and Clover's mouth fell open. "Come my Lady Dorea Theou" The dryad lead the procession down the path gracefully.

"What is your name?" I recovered enough to say.

The Dryad raised her eyebrows "Most people, gods and demigods alike never asked that question before but my name is Autumn like the season." She replied beaming.

"Here we are" Autumn said, gesturing to a tall pine tree...


	8. Chapter 8

Evelyn

"Here?" I repeated, disabeleivingly. "Right here, but this feel so solid" I pressed my hands onto pine wood and pounded on it.

"Ow, stop, stop, stop" A voice yelped and out of green mist another evlish girl with amber eyes and long green hair stepped out.

"Oh, sorry" I apologized.

"No worries, people do that all the time" The dryad sniffed.

"This is Rosa, Lady Dorea Theou" Autumn smiled at Rosa.

"Hi, Autumn, is these the people we have to pass between trees?" Rosa sniffed again.

"Yes, Rose, now start the train I'll be the next one at my Birch" Autumn chided.

Rosa sighed and took my hand and I flinched.

Rosa sniffed again and pressed her hand to the tree and suddenly everything dissolved...

When I blinked I was in the hands of a short girl with bright yellow eyes, she grinned and I was off again.

After what seemed like a decade I fell into a pine needle pile and lay there dazed.

"Omph..." Clover popped out of a Pine tree and collasped next to me.

"Tree traveling, not a good idea" She groaned. I scooted away from her.

"Don't you dare to throw up on me" I warned, teasingly.

"Not planning too" Clover gulped in some air.

"Good" I sighed and closed my eyes.

When I opened them again, we were surrounded by black dogs, hag-like things, one eyed giants, and a huge bull...

Lynna

"hEY!" i CALLED AS A BLAST OF WATER SHOT ME IN THE FACE.

"oH, IT'S YOU lYNN" A BLACK-HAIRED MAN STEPPED OUT OF THE WATER, COMPLETELY DRY.

aMAZING? aCTUALLY NO. tHE GUY IS ACTUALLY MY FATHER-Percy Jackson, the hero of Olympus twice, holder of the sky, survivor of Tartarus, one of the seven, child of prophecy...etc., etc., etc.

You see, my dad's kind of a hero along with my mom Annabeth Chase Jackson. I kind of look more like my mom than my dad so people always think that I'm a child of Athena instead of a...hm...how will you describe it, half, half blood. Oh, 1/4 of a half-blood then.

"Chiron, wants to see you" Dad caleld from the beach. I waved to show I understand.

"Also Caleb, Calli, Timothy, and Elysium" Dad added.

I made a watery smiley face in the water and dashed off to the arena. On the way I bumped into a dark haired, pale skinned, teenage boy.

"Whoa, steady there" The boy grinned at me.

"Hi Ely. Chiron wanna see us and Timmy, Calli, and Caleb" I announced. Ely is short for Elyium di Angelo, his dad is nICO di Angelo and REYNA-i DON'T FEEL LIKE PRONOUCING HER NAME.

aUNT rEYNA LIVES IN cAMP jUPITER IN cALIFORNIA AND eLY AND uNCLE nICO LIVES THERE ALSO-PART-TIME.

Ely nodded and scrambled after me to the arena. In the arena I saw a girl with long blond hair, dimpled cheeks, and blue eyes, "Calli! Come, Chiron wants us," Calli nodded and dropped her sword on the groiund which turned into an anklet on her legs.

Calli is short for Calliope Valdez. She is actually a half-goddess. Her mother is Calypso-daughter of Atlas. Her father is Leo Valdez, one of my parent's best friend.

"Where's Timothy and Caleb?" I questioned as we walked. Calli laughed. Her laugh is musical, it sounds like an ochrestra is playing. "Dad forced Tim to work in the forges for a while as a octopus, and CALEB IS IN THE STABLES HELPING auNT Piper tame the pegasus." Even Calli's voice sounds like music.

Ely snorted "Hope they had fun."

"C'mon let's go to the forges first" I suggested. "I don't feel like getting trampled by over-excited pegasi today."

Ely and Calli shrugged and followed me down the path to Bunker 9 in the woods.

"Dad? Timmy?" Calli called. Then a beatiful woman with lush long golden hair braided ancient Greek style and in a white t-shirt and jeans appeared out of the stone door.

"What are you doing here Calliope" The woman asked.

"Mother, I need Timmy for a meeting with Chiron" Calli explained.

"Yeah, Aunt Calypso" Ely chimed in.

"Leo, bring the poor kid outside" Calypso called.

Then the stone door moved and smoke billowed out and out of the smoke, coughing was Uncle Leo and Timothy.

"What in Hades are you doing in there?!" Calypso shouted, wringing her hands.

"Machine. Explosion. Bad." Uncle Leo muttered.

"Thank the gods that Calypso is here to stop you from burning the camp down" said a familiar voice.

"Tim?" I called worried "Are you okay?"

"Sure, sure, i'm fine" Timothy replied.

"Okay then, let's go to the stables" Elysium waved away the smoke like it was nothing.

"Stables? Please don't tell me that I have to change into a horse?" Tim wimpered.

Tim or Timmy is short for Timothy Zhang. He has black hair, brown eyes, and is Asian. His dad is Frank Zhang and his mother is Hazel Levesque. They are both-again- close friends of my parent's. He can shape-shift like his dad, suposedly it's a family gift of the Zhang's.

"What were you doing?" Ely demanded.

Tim pouted "Leo had me turn to an octopus in a tank to fix a machine, apparently on the Argo II, dad did it too and Leo want me to turned into an octopus to stop the machine from exploding, hammering in scrap peice of metal with my eight arms."

Calli laughed and Timmy smiled. I had suspected that Timothy likes Calli for a long time.

tHEN eLY COUGHED AND WHEN i CAME BACK TO eARTH i SAW A TORNADOE OF FEATHERS WHIRLING IN THE AIR.

"cALEB! wHAT'S GOING ON" i SHOUTED.

a BLACK-HAIRED BOY WITH SHINING MULTI-COLORED EYES SCRAMBLED OUT OF THE CLOUD of feathers.

"Pegasi decided to stampede because over-excited about something they heard from Arion" He replied.

Caleb Grace is the son of Jason and Piper Grace, he can calm things down a little and can fly and can also summon lightning.

I personally think that Aphrodite blessed him so he looks sooo handsome. Oops, sorry, I doubt that Caleb likes me back though, he always was flirting with the naiads and with some other pretty nymph.

"Earth to Lynn?" Ely waved a bouquet of white and gold feather in front of me.

"Uh...what are we talking about again?" I stammered. Caleb stared at me concerned. "You were staring at me dazed and stuff."

I blushed "Sorry, I was thinking about something." Caleb shrugged and smiled "So what do ya want me for, or are you just taking a walk to the stabled to help me and mom tame the pegasi?"

"Actually Chiron wants us" Calli piped up.

Caleb flashed her a grin which makes her smirk and wagged a finger in front of him "Don't you dare to flirt with me."

Caleb, Tim, Ely, Calli, and me all grew up together. We know each other exceptionally well espacially Calli and Me, we were best buds all along.

"I thought Chiron wants to see you?" A woman with shoulder-length brown hair braided down the side with a feather, and multi-colored eyes like Caleb's chided.

"We were going" Tim yelped "Don't charmspeak us to do any thing embarrassing please!"

Aunt Piper grinned and wagged a finger "Race each other to the big house, NOW!"

Laughing, we all ran down the path holding hands happily... This is the last time I'll be happy together with my friends before Evelyn Jackson showed up...

Percy Jackson

I was talking to Annabeth when Chiron came up to us. "Where's the kids?" He asked gravely.

I shrugged. "No idea."

"Go get them and tell them to meet me in the Big House" He said.

Annabeth frowned and said "What's wrong, Chiron?"

"A new demigod is found with Rachel and she was attacked by the Lydian Drakon." Chiron announced grimly.

"LYDIAN Drakon!" Annabeth exclaimed while I shouted "WHAT!?"

"Yes, Lydian Drakon, one that had not appeared for 16 years since the Battle of Manhattan " Chiron comfirmed.

"Who is the demigod?" Annabeth asked.

"You might know her, she shares your last name Percy, her name is Evelyn Jackson..."

Annabeth Chase

"Who is the demigod?" I asked, curious.

"You might know her, she shares your last name Percy, her name is Evelyn Jackson..." Chiron replied.

"Evelyn?" I repeated.

"Jackson?" Percy asked.

"Are you certain?" We said together.

Chiron nodded, grimly.

We exchanged a look. We had decided on naming our newborn daughter Evelyn Bianca Zoe Jackson but before we can see our daughter, the Olympians transported us to Olympus for an emergency god meeting. And when we got back three days later Evelyn's name turned into Lynna.

"What's her middle name, does she have a Greek name?" We bomboarded Chiron with questions.

Chiron frowned "I don't know but why would she have a Greek name?."

We exchanged a look again. We don't know who this girl is or who her godly parent is but one thing we _do_ know is that our lives is going to change forever...

Calliope

"What does Chiron wants us for?" I wondered.

"No idea" Lynn shrugged.

"Chiron?" Caleb called.

I smacked his head. "Are you sure you don't need a brain surgery? He absolutely can't hear you from here!" I chided.

He smirked "Don't forget he has horse ears, remember?"

I scowled.

Lynna smiled. "Look." I looked and sure enough Chiron was trotting toward us.

"Ha, ha, ha I was right" Caleb crowed.

I smacked his head again. "Ow, you are making me lose brain cells" He frowned, accusingly. "As if you had any" Ely snorted.

"Hey, I thought you were on my side!" Caleb whined.

"I was" Ely corrected. Lynna laughed.

"Children, now, be serious" Chiron commanded.

Elysium smirked at Caleb while Caleb stuck his tounge out at me.

"Caleb Grace that is not a serious behavior" I snarled.

"Chiron, they're ganging up against me" Caleb whined.

Chiron sighed and said "Please, children."

"We will" I shot a death glare at all my comrades "Right, Elysium and Caleb?" I snarled. Caleb withdrew his tongue and made a look that says 'Who me?'

"Elysium" I said, warningly.

"Calli, you sound like Calypso" Ely whined.

"Maybe, I do" I admitted.

"There is a new demigod out there, a powerful one" Chiron announced abruptly.

"As powerful as us?" Caleb boasted.

I face-palmed. "Please ignore him, Chiron, he is a idiot."

"Thank you, Calli. The demigod's name is Evelyn and her protector-Clover." Chiron sighed.

"Clover" Lynna squealed "We'll see her again, I missed her."

Chiron gave a wry smile "Please hurry they wil be in Central Park in a half an hour.

"We'll be on our way" I assured him.

"Thank you." Chiron smiled and trotted away,

I turned to Timmy and smiled sweetly "Now, Timothy, how do you feel about being a dragon?"


	9. Chapter 9

Evelyn

"We are dead meat" I mumbled to Clover. Clover shuddered.

"Are you ready to die, honey?" The hag grinned.

"Um...no? Is that a option?" I yelped as I dodged a pouncing dog and her fiery whip.

"Not a optioin, honey." The hag lashed out again and I tripped over a rock.

Stupid of me? Yeah, pretty much, what a way to die.

"Die, honey!" The hag snarled.

"Honey? Alecto, you seriously still use that?" a cold voice smirked.

"Young Master" The hag-Alecto? bowed.

"Master?" I mumbled.

Then a teenage boy with shaggy black hair and super pale skin appeared out of nowhere.

"Are you all right?" He kneeled beside me and helped me up.

I flinched when he touched me, his hand is ice-cold

"Master, we have orders to kill this demigod." Alecto snarled.

"And I have orders to save this demigod" The boy glared at her.

"Elysium" Clover shouted, happily.

"Hi, Clove" He replied, eyeing her.

"Where's the others?" Clover asked.

"Calli convinced Tim to turn into a dragon and Lynna and she is riding him and Caleb is flying." Elysium replied. _Flying?!_

"Here they are" He announced, glancing up at the sky.

And when I glanced up, I nearly had heart attack, a huge scaly, jade-green dragon was soaring overhead with a black-haired boy balancing beside it.

"Land, Tim, land!" The boy was screeching.

"I can't!" The dragon whimpered.

"I'll support you, lower youself to the ground, slowly, slowly" The boy assured him.

The dragon started to land, and that's when I noticed a beautiful golden haired girl and a girl with stormy gray eyes like mine on the dragon, looking terrified, and hanging on for dear life.

"Okay, there, Tim?" Elysium shouted.

"Attack" Alecto screamed at the same time. And the monster army attacked.

Elysium

I shadow-travelled to Central Park. And there I saw Alecto and a monster army. _Why is Hades ordering Alecto to kill the demigod?_

_Where is the demigod? _Then I saw her. She was very pretty. The girl had flawless, tanned skin with gray stormy eyes. She also have black hair unlike the usual mark of the children of Athena.

"Die, honey!" Alecto was snarling.

I called out "Honey? Alecto, you seriously still use that?"

The girl looked startled and glanced over at me.

She sat there unmoving, dazed. Sighing, I walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder and she flinched.

Not surprising at all, I know my hands are as cold as ice.

"Are you all right?" I kneeled baside her and pulled her up.

"Master, we have orders to kill this demigod." Alecto snarled.

"And I have orders to save this demigod." I glared back.

Alecto whimpered, confused,

Then Clover spotted me "Elysium!" She screamed, happily.

I eyed her, I'm not that comfortable with satyrs because I'm kind of allergic to fur.

"Hi, Clove" I replied, carefully.

Clover glanced about and asked, confused "Where's the others?"

"Calli convinced Tim to turn into a dragon and Lynna and Calli is riding him and Caleb is flying." I replied.

The girl looked confused and startled at the same time.

I looked up at the sky and spotted a green dragon and Caleb riding the wind.

"Here they are" I announced.

The girl looked up and turned pale and I was afraid that she's going faint but she didn't, thank the gods.

"Land, Tim, land!" Caleb was screaming.

Timothy hated turning into a dragon mainly because he has trouble landing unlike Uncle Frank.

"I can't" Tim whimpered.

"I'll support you, lower yourself to the ground, slowly, slowly." Caleb said earnestly.

Timothy reluctantly started to land and landed softly onto the ground.

"Okay, there, Tim?" I called.

"Attack" Alecto screamed at the same time. And the monster army advanced.

Lynna

I cursed as Tim whimpered "I can't.

Riding tIMMY THE DRAGON, IS NOT A GOOD IDEA. oN THE OTHER HAND RIDING fESTUS THE METAL DRAGON OR fRANK THE DRAGON IS A BETTER IDEA.

"i'LL SUPPORT YOU, LOWER YOURSELF TO THE GROUND, SLOWLY, SLOWLY." cALEB OFFERED.

I sighed, he is soooo nice and powerful. Calli smirked behind me and gently patted Tim's flank.

"C'mon Tim, you can do it." Calli said , encouragingly.

tIM SLOWLY SETTLED ON THE GROUND AND I SIGHED, RELIEVED BUT MY RELIEF WAS SHORT-LIVED AS THE MONSTERS ADVANCED.

Evelyn

A massive dog leaped toward me and I jumped up, ignoring the stab of pain through legs and dodged out of the way.

I grabbed one of the charms and came up with Hope Bringer.

Thankful for the extra length I slashed at the dog and it dissovled into golden dusts.

"Nice one" The blond-haired girl grinned.

"Um...Thanks" I called back.

Within minutes the monsters all dispersed- some dissolved into golden dusts and some was running for dear life. The Asian boy-who was the dragon apparently- was shooting at them with a bow and boy, is he good at it.

Suddenly my legs stopped working and I seem to collasped. Before I hit the ground, a boy with black hair and pretty multi-colored eyes grabbed me and lowered me to the ground.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"I think so" I mumbled.

He laughed "Yeah, right."

Then he motioned for a blond-haired girl with blue eyes over.

"Calli, can you sing or something?" He asked.

Calli shrugged and started singing. Her voice was just simply beautiful. I can lie there all day listening to her.

I felt the pain in my ankle slowly subsiding and I sighed.

"There" Calli grinned.

"Did we introduce ourselves yet?" Elysium asked, innocently, nudging the girl with blond hair and grey eyes as I sat up.

"Oh, hello, my name is Lynna Jackson but you can call me Lynn. You must be Evelyn." Lynna smiled.

"How come you know her name and I don't" Elysium whined.

Lynn smirked "If you had been listening to Chiron you would know."

"My name is Calliope Valdez but you can call me Calli" Calli said.

"My name is Elysium di Angelo but call me Ely, everybody do" Ely announced.

Since the boy with multi-colored eyes was so near me I heard him mutter under his breath "Everyone except Chiron and your parents."

I smiled at him and he stared at my eyes.

"My name is Timothy Zhang but call me Tim or Timmy please." The big Asian guy shook my hand eagerly.

"And my name is Caleb Rosen Grace" The boy near me smiled.

"What's your name?" Caleb prompted.

I stared "I thought you already know."

"Well, he would if he had been listening" Calli muttered.

"But go ahead" Lynn smiled gently.

"My name is Evelyn Bianca Zoe Jackson..." 


	10. Chapter 10

Evelyn

"Your name is Evelyn?" Calli asked.

I nodded.

"Can we call you Evan?" She questioned, hopefully.

"Sure." I agreed.

"Guys" Lynna glanced around nervously. "Why don't we go back to camp before we talk to Evelyn." She suggested.

The big Asian guy-Timmy?-nodded.

"What do you want me to turn into this time?" He ventured.

"Um...I don't think you want to be a dragon again, right?" Calli murmured.

Timmy nodded.

"Can you carry us if you are a pegasus?" She continued.

"Yes, but I can't comunicate with you all" He said.

"We'll risk that" Lynna frowned at the sky.

"There's going to be a thunder storm soon" Caleb muttered.

"Who angered Zeus this time" Clover joked. Thunder boomed.

"Let's go before it really rain, otherwise my wings will be weighed down by water droplet and I can't fly" Timmy said urgently.

"Let's go" Lynna agreed.

Caleb

Once Calli convinced Timmy to change into a dragon I was already half-way out of Camp. As they catch up with me, I thought about the new demigod that was in Central Park and I felt sorry for her.

I always felt sorry for the demigods without both their parents, they were not as lucky as me. Mom and dad had made it clear a long time ago.

My parents were great, they taught me how to survive, even though I can't use a bow or dagger well and when I got furstrated, they were patient and slowly taught me to be the best warrior in Camp, third to only dad and Uncle Percy.

And when I saw the girl in battle, I was stunned. She can fight very well and was really pretty too. Cute and violent. An almost perfect combination for a female warrior.

When the monsters were gone, her legs buckled and I caught her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, sounding concerned, even to myself as I gently use the air to lower her onto the ground.

"I think so" She mumbled, her voice was like Calli, simply beautiful.

I laughed. She's tough too and stubborn. Now, if she's smart, her personality is perfect for battle.

I motioned for Calli to come over and do some magic she inherited from her mom to heal her and we started to asked question and introduce ourself.

"My name is Evelyn Bianca Zoe Jackson" She said.

Bianca? Zoe? They're the name of heroes in our legends. Her mortal parent must be a demigod then.

Then we discussed about going back to Camp, finally deciding on Tim becoming a pegasus.

"Let's go" Lynna commanded.

Evelyn

I am now on a pale gray pegasus with Calli and Lynna. Clover and Ely had shadow-travelled to Camp and Caleb was floating ahead of us, deep in thought.

Suddenly the pegasus neighed. And Calli and Lynna looked startled and exchange a glance. Obviously they can't understand Tim. But I know what he was saying clearly. _Storm Spirit ahead!_ He neighed panicked.

"What's storm spirits?" I asked Calli.

"Where did you hear that?" She asked.

"Timothy said that there's storm spirits ahead" I explained.

"You can hear him?" Lynna asked surprised.

"Yeah, you can't? I thought your father is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. One of the abilities of Poseidon is talking to horses." I frowned.

And then I realized what I just said.

"Wait, I just said that..." I begin.

"One of the abilities of Poseidon is talking to horses" Lynna repeated.

"You must be a daughter of Poseidon then!" Calli squealed "Percy have a cabin mate now and Lynna, Evelyn is now your Aunt!"

Lynna smirked "Yeah, and she's younger than me."

"How old are you?" I challenged, face burning.

"14 in a week" She replied.

"What's today's date?" I asked.

"July 25th" Calli replied, amused.

"My birthday is in a week too, August 1rst" I said, stunned.

Lynna and I burst out laughing "Turn out we're the same age and now that's weird, your aunt the same age as you." I coughed.

_I thought children of Poseidon is supposed to have sea-green or blue or green eyes, why is yours grey then? _I heard Timmy asked, confused.

"Timmy just said that he thought children of Poseidon is supposed to have sea-green, blue, or green eyes, why is mine grey then?" I announced.

"Your eyes are grey?" Calli asked, incredously.

Lynna leaned in and studied my eyes.

"Holy Hera, her eyes are stormy gray like mine but it is ringed with sea-green" She exclaimed.

"Chiron must have answers, oh, we seriously need to talk to him now" Calli muttered and we sat in silence, each deep in our own thoughts.

_Arriving at Camp Half-Blood..._

Evelyn

As soon as we arrived at the Camp, it started thunderstorming. Winds blow, thunder boom, lightning flash, makes me wants to burrow deep into the ground. I was always afriad and hate thunderstorms. On the other hand, when there's a hurricane, I was perfectly calm.

"Just a few more miles, go Timmy, go!" Calli cheered.

Timothy seem to strain against the wind even harder as Calli cheered him on.

Finally we burst into the air bubble the Camp seem to be in and miraculasly it stopped raining!

I gazed around the Camp as Timmy searched for a place to land without causing to much panick and confusion.

There was a huge stretch of woods to the northeast, a beach with sea-green water as still as glass but a few yards out the wave was crashing against the still water. For some reason I knew exactly where I am, the water was Long Island Sound.

I turned and I saw a canoe lake, lush green fields, and a layout of cabins,- a serious bizarre assortment of buildings arrange like a Greek omega. I counted the cabins, there were twenty in all. One glowed silver and one glowed golden. One has grass on the roof, another was bright red with barbed wire trenches. One cabin was all black with fiery green torches out front.

"Evelyn? Evelyn? EVELYN!" Calli shook my shoulder and I jumped.

I end up crashing to the ground and groaning.

"Are you okay?" Calli smiled softly.

"Yeah, I am used to getting head injuries these days" I muttered.

Lynna laughed.

"Come, let's go see Chiron" Calli pulled me up and jogged to a huge blue house.

Sighing, I stumbled after her with Lynna bringing up the rear.

Along the way out of the shadows, popped Ely and Clover.

Ely looked paler than before and Clover looked green.

"I need to, need to" Clover gagged and pointed to the woods.

Ely waved her off and slid onto the ground.

"Are you okay?" Lynna and Calli kneeled on either side of him.

"Just tired." Ely replied "Does anyone have food?"

I reached into the knapsack I took from Clover and tossed him an uneaten sandwich.

"Thanks" Ely smiled gratefully and bit into it.

"Mm...taste like the chicken sandwich Aunt Rachel always make when she visits" He mumbled.

"Rachel did made it" I replied.

Ely nodded and gulped down the rest of the sandwich.

We started walking to the big blue house again and Caleb swooped down next to us "What are we going?" He said, playfully.

"You know where, you were listening up ahead" Lynna rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I was showing off my awesome powers to Evan" Caleb smirked.

"Oh, please do shut up" Calli smacked his shoulder.

"Ow..." Caleb whined.

I grinned. _Is this what it feel like to have friends?_ I wondered.

Calli slowly pushed open the doors to reveal a woman with blond hair and grey eyes, a man with black hair and teal eyes, and a middle-aged man in a wheel chair.

"We had been expecting you" The man in the wheel chair smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Evelyn

"Hello, you must be Evelyn" The man in the wheel-chair smiled kindly.

"Um...hi?" I stammered. Lynna gave me a nudge which prompted me to move in the house and move over for the others to get in.

"Hi, Caleb, Tim, Calli, Ely, and Lynn" The man with sea-green eyes greeted them.

"Hello Percy, Annabeth" Caleb, Tim, Calli, and Ely chorused.

"Hi, Dad, hi mom." Lynna added.

"Hello, I'm happy to meet you, Evelyn, I'm..." The woman turned and took my hand and shook it.

"You're Annabeth" I announced, stupidly.

"How do you know?" Annabeth smiled, warmly.

"Dreams" I muttered, blushing.

"Ah...the most common demigod mark, dreams" Annabeth nodded, understandingly.

"Mother, you're boring Evan to death with all your wise talking" Lynna complained.

Annabeth ruffled her daughter's hair and smiled at me "Really? Are you bored, Evan?" Annabeth winked at me.

"Um..." I laughed nervously. This is the mother that I always wanted, someone who adjusts to things easily.

"How old are you?" Percy asked.

"Fourteen in a week." Lynna and I replied automatically.

"Already past thirteen, the gods are breaking their promise again" Percy cursed.

"Percy" Annabeth lay a hand on his shoulder warningly.

"Ah...but I don't think the Olympians are breaking their promises, Perseus" The man in the wheel-chair started to rise, until the blanket covering his legs fell away but he continued rising above his legs until he towered over us.

Horse legs pulled out of the wheel-chair as the man stepped out, he turned and looked at me.

"So, Evelyn Jackson, how much do you know about your past?" The centaur asked.

Percy Jackson

"Percy" Annabeth called.

"Yeah" I answered.

"What are you doing, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

"Thinking" I replied.

Annabeth looked horrified.

"The world is ending, Perseus Jackson is actually thinking!" She teased.

"Ha, ha, very funny" I replied, sarcastically.

"Chiron said that Lynn and the gang had complete their mission of saving Evelyn." Annabeth started slowly.

"And?"

"Chiron wants us to be in the big house when she arrive along with the rest of the Seven" She finished.

"Why?" I asked.

Annabeth smiled fondly "There's my Seaweed Brain asking stupid questions, he wants us to meet her of course."

"But I still don't get why the rest of the Seven have to be there, Nico, Hazel, and Frank is half-way across the U.S." I protested.

Annabeth stared at me "Are you that stupid, didn't you remember seeing Timmy and Ely this morning, if they're here why wouldn't their parents be here?"

"Oh" I muttered.

"Seaweed Brain" She murmured.

"C'mon let's go, I wanna be on time" I stood up.

Annabeth stared "Seaweed Brain want to be on time, is the world really ending?"

"No, I just want to meet the demigod that Chiron thinks is so special that the Seven need to meet her." I explained.

Annabeth nodded slowly and challenged "Race you there."

"What are we? Kids?" I called after her as we ran.

"Sometimes we are" Annabeth dashed past me.

"I whole-heartedly agreed" I muttered.

Annabeth Chase

When we entered the Big House, only Chiron was there and we were a few minutes late.

"Where's Evelyn and the guys?" I asked.

"Oh, they're a bit late and the rest of the Seven is in the Underword, helping Leo find some Stygian Iron, they will be here in twenty minutes" Chiron replied.

"Oh" I settled myself on a chair and tapped my fingers on the table.

Soon I heard a crash and I sighed, quickly opening the door. I saw a girl with black hair on the ground. Calli and Lynna was scrambling off the pegasus that must be Timmy and checking to see if she's okay.

Soon they ran to the big house with the girl jogging behind them.

I can't see her face from here but I can tell that she was very pretty.

Then Ely and Clover appeared and they talked for a second and Clover ran to the woods gagging.

Then Caleb swooped down and after a few minutes they started for the big house again.

"They are almost here" I reported and went to stand beside Chiron with Percy.

Percy Jackson

The new demigod stumbled across the threshold and stood there, gaping at me.

"Hello, you must be Evelyn" Chiron smiled.

"Um...hi?" She stammered and stepped aside for the others to get into the house.

I hid a snigger, this girl is worse than me with talking to strangers.

"Hi, Caleb, Tim, Calli, Ely, and Lynn" I greeted the gang happily.

"Hello Percy, Annabeth" They chroused while Lynna added "Hi dad, hi mom."

Annabeth step forward and took the girl's hand and shook it "Hello, I'm happy to meet you Evelyn, I'm..." She said.

"You're Annabeth" The girl announced.

I hid another smile, she's definitely worse than me with blurting out stupid things.

"How do you know" Annabeth smiled warmly although I can tell that she was amused.

"Dreams" The girl muttered turning red as she realize what she just did.

"Ah...the most common demigod mark, dreams" Annabeth nodded.

I groaned, there she goes.

"Mother, you're boring Evan to death with all your wise talking" Lynna complained.

_Atta, girl_. I thought pleased.

Annabeth ruffled Lynna's blond hair and smiled at Evan "Really? Are you bored, Evan?" Annabeth winked at her.

"Um..." She laughed nervously nervously.

Suddenly a thought occured to me. She looked older than thirteen.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Fourteen in a week." Lynna and she replied automatically.

"Already past thirteen, the gods are breaking their promise again" I cursed.

"Percy" Annabeth lay a hand on my shoulder warningly.

"Ah...but I don't think the Olympians are breaking their promises, Perseus" Chiron started to rise from his wheel-chair. The girl's face turned to one of confusion then shock. I can relate, I was shocked when I first discovered that Mr. Brunner, my Latin teacher was actaully Chiron the centaur.

"So, Evelyn Jackson, how much do you know about your past?" Chiron asked.

Evelyn

"I...I...How would I know anything about my past, I'm a orphan for goodness sake and I lived in a foster home for all my life" I replied, irritated.

"You did?" The centaur raised an eyebrow.

I sighed, exasperated.

"Hey, you sound like Percy" Caleb suddenly said "Except smarter."

"Oh, thanks Caleb" Percy Jackson grunted.

"No problem" Caleb replied cheerfully.

"Boys" Annabeth, Calli, me and another voice I don't recognize muttered disapprovingly.

I turn around to find a beautiful woman standing there amused.

She have shoulder-lengthed brown hair braided with a feather. Sparkling, multi-colored eyes. She walked to me gracefully and studied me finally she smiled at me pleasantly and said "Hello, I'm Piper Mclean."

"Hi" I stammered, mesmerized by her eyes as I was by Caleb's. Wait, there's not that many multi-colored eyed humans in the world right? So this must be Caleb Grace's mother.

Now I get where Caleb's grace came from. No pun intended.

"Hi, what did we miss?" Another man bursted through the doorway.

"Not much, Leo" Annabeth called.

"Oh, thank goodness and I was worrying that I'll miss the demigod's arrival" The man-Leo?- sighed with relief.

"You did miss her arrival, dad" Calli smirked.

This is Calli's dad? She look nothing like him.

"Leo, calm" A woman stepped into the room and the lights seem to grow brighter and I can understand why. This woman is beautiful.

"Leo, introduce yourself you're making the new demigod nervous" She then scolded.

"Hello, I'm Leo the awesomest and this is my wife Calypso the beautiful" Leo announced, taking a bow.

Calypso blushed and muttered "Don't listen to him."

As I studied Calypso, I can see Calli's features in her's so she must be Calliope's mother.

"Are we late?" A blond man rushed in with breezes blowing behind him.

"Of course we are, Jason and it's all..." Piper glared at Leo.

"My fault" Leo finished, grinning sheepishly.

"Glad you actually admitted it" A dark skinned woman with long, curly chocolate-colored hair smiled.

"He did!?" A tall Asian man smirked.

"Oh hi, Evelyn, I'm Hazel Levesque, Timmy's mom, how are you today?" Hazel greeted me.

"Hi Evelyn, I'm Jason Grace" The blond man exclaimed.

"I'm Frank Zhang" The Asian man piped up.

So I figured that Frank and Hazel is Tim's parents, Jason and Piper are the Graces, Leo and Calypso is Calli's mom and dad, and...

"Argh...hate shadow-travelling" A satyr stumbled into the room.

"Good morning, G-man" Percy called from a squished corner.

The satyr-whose name I'm sure isn't G-man- groaned a greeting.

"Where's Nic?" He asked, gazing around the room.

"Right here" The shadow of the table quivered and deposited a man with shaggy black hair. " And I hate being called Nic" The man scowled as he pushed himself up.

"Are you allright dad" Elysium called.

"Sure" Ely's dad stood up and leaned against a chair casually.

"Whose this?" "Evelyn" "Argh...shadow-travelling is the worse nightmare..." "I'll kill you if you call me Nic one more time!"

My head started to throb.

"STOP" I shouted.

And everyone stopped and stared at me.

I had always been good at talking to crowds-not that I do it much though- so talking to no less than 16 is not a problem. I took a deep breath and said "Everyone be quiet and one by one introduce yourself" My voice sounded diffrent. Richer in tone, convincing.

Chiron, Frank, Hazel, and the others nodded.

All except Calypso, Calli, Caleb, Piper, and Jason. They frowned.

"I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." "I'm Elysium di Angelo, son of Nico and Reyna di Angelo." Hm... the grandson of Hades with the name of Elysium?

"I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena and this is Seaweed Brain" "A.k.a Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon" He added.

"I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus"

"I'm Frank Zhang and she's Hazel"

On and on went the introduction until it was Piper's turn.

"Evelyn?" She said slowly.

"Did you realize what you just did?"

"Did what" I blinked.

Everyone was staring at Piper this time.

"You just charmspoken everyone in this room."

"She has charmspeak?" Chiron exclaimed "The gods and I have to have a little tallk about detail and honesty." He looked pissed off.

Annabeth gulped. "Is the world ending?" She asked, timidly "First Percy want to be on time, next Chiron wants to talk to the gods."

"Back to subject" Percy nudged Piper.

"Everyone do know what charmspeak is the symbol of right?" She continued.

Leo, Percy, Jason, and I shook our heads blankly.

"Charmspeak is the symbold of the children of Aphrodite, goddess of love, lady of the doves..." 


	12. Chapter 12

Evelyn

"Aphrodite!?" Percy and almost everyone in the room exclaimed.

"But she isn't an airhead" He added, confused. "Be careful of what you're saying Jackson" Piper glared at him playfully.

"So..." Annabeth gave both of them a death glare, daring them to talk.

Piper and Percy quickly snapped their mouths shut.

"If she's the daughter of Aphrodite, it will be easy to prove, come" Annabeth smirked.

"Come where" I asked uneasily as I let Annabeth lead me out of the house.

"Here" She announced as we stopped at a pink cabin. I gagged as a strong scent of perfume drifted out of the window.

"Hello... New sister, Piper?" An Asian girl cooed.

"Dunno, but probably yes" Piper shrugged.

"You are pretty enough to be a daughter of Aphrodite" the Asian girl grinned.

I immediately disliked her ever since. "Come inside, sweety" The Asian girl pulled on my hand.

"No thank you" I tugged my hand away and stepped back.

"Wow, you're one of the first to resist Drew's magic" Lynna murmured into my ear.

I frowned. _Drew's magic?!_

"Well what does that prove?" Piper asked, confused as Drew stomped up the stairs onto the porch and disappeared through the doorway.

"Do you like the color pink?" Lynna suddenly asked.

Annabeth smiled at her gratefully.

"No, my favorite colors is teal, green, blue, and gray." I replied.

"Hm..." Annabeth and Lynna looked like they're thinking hard.

"How about..." Annabeth grinned mischeiviously. "Think any boy is cute at home, here, or whatever?"

I stared at her horrified. To say the truth I did had a crush on Michael two years ago when I was twelve.

"No" I replied.

"Think Calli and Tim together is cute?" Caleb piped up. That did earned him a smack from Calli.

"Why would I?" I blinked, pretending. Actually I am good at figuring relationships between people.

"She's hopeless" Piper sighed defeated.

"So Aphrodite is off the hook then who next?" Annabeth nodded.

"Oh, oh, oh. I had been wanting a cabin mate for a longggg time but Poseidon only sired Mellie and she died a few years ago soooo..." Percy jumped up and down like a kid.

"You're hopeless too" Piper told him.

"I know...wait...what?" Percy replied. Piper, Hazel, and Annabeth smirked.

"Let's see, like swimming?" Percy questioned.

"What color is your eyes?" Lynna asked.

"Can you control water"?"

"Does water heal you?"

"Does taking a shower make you relax?"

"Can you breathe underwater?"

"Can you talk to horses and fishes?"

My head throbbed again.

"STOP! Is this turning into twenty questions?" Annabeth yelled.

Everyone become quiet.

"Actually...I don't mind that much" I ventured.

"And to answer your questions...yes, teal, don't know, don't know, yes, never tried, and don't know to fish and yes to horses" I replied.

"Bravo, only Annabeth and the rest of the Athena cabin can remember that many questions and answer them" Jason clapped.

"Athena cabin, let's try that" Lynna bounced up and down.

"Wait, you can talk to horses and your eyes are teal?" Percy said slowly.

"Oh, wait" Lynna, Calli, and Timmy said together.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Her eyes are actually gray and teal" They chorused.

"WHAT!" Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Nico, Leo, Calypso and the rest of the crew exclaimed.

"See for yourself" Calli gestured to my eyes and Annabeth peered at them.

"It's true her eyes are gray ringed with sea-green" Annabeth announced grimly.

"Can the prophecy be starting?" Leo asked quietly.

"Don't know, we need to talk to Chiron and the gods. Lynna, you and the guys can show Evan around but don't overwhelm her and she can sleep at the Hermes Cabin but she should be claimed at campfire tonight" Annabeth ordered.

"Told you so" Jason murmured.

"Let's go guys," Leo said cheerfully as Jason grabbed him and Piper and rose into the air. Nico and Hazel melted into the shadows. Frank turned into a dragon and Calyspo, Annabeth and Percy mounted as he took off into the air.

"Wow" I breathed "A impressive leaving."

"Jason's a drama king like Zeus" Timmy said absently.

"Hey" Caleb complained.

"Let's go and ignore the boys" Lynna whispered to Calli and me.

"Agreed" We nodded.

Annabeth Chase

"How is this possible" I muttered franticly as Frank raced across the horizon.

"It's your mom" Percy replied.

"And your dad" I retorted.

"Um...but Athena and Poseidon detested each other how could they like have...Evelyn?" Calypso intercepted.

"Good point but Percy and I managed well, didn't we?" I replied.

"And if two immortal beings have a child isn't that child a..." Calypso began.

"Immortal?" We said together, awed.

"No, she is a half-blood that is confirmed so two gods can have a half-blood child" I said firmly.

"Oh...we seriously need to talk to our parents" Percy groaned.

"Um...if Evelyn is the child of the prophecy then you two are related to each other now by blood or Ichor" Calypso added.

"So comforting" Percy and I chorused.

"Being a half-blood is not comforting." Calypso said evenly.

"Lucky you, a full-blood goddess" We said and was quiet for the rest of the trip.

Percy Jackson

How could it be? 14 years ago at the hospital at Brooklyn. It can't be. How can _she_ show up and ruin my perfect life? I know that I'm being cruel rejecting my real daughter. Years ago I was the only half-blood that had seen my daughter before she disappeared. She had beautiful gray eyes like her mother ringed with sea-green. I know instantly that Lynna wasn't our daughter the day Annabeth picked her up with me. I know you're wondering why we did in the middle of the night.

It would be hard explaining to the doctors how Annabeth can walk and disappeared about a few hours after giving birth. Normal woman would be too weak. But the catch is...we are not normal. We are the children of the gods.

We attend the meeting of the gods on Christmas eve the day Rachel spoke the Great Prophecy. It went unwell. It went like this...

_**Memory Flash on Christmas Eve**_

_"Annabeth it's a girl" I whispered. And the next thing I know I was sitting on a sofa with Annabeth sitting next to me, leaning against me weakly._

_ "Perseus Jackson how dare..." Zeus boomed. "Wait, brother, didn't you tell me to summon him and Annabeth" Poseidon spoke up. _

_"I did?" Zeus scratched his head, confused._

_ "Husband, we need them here, it's a Olympic Meeting for heaven sake, and the rest of the Seven is here why shouldn't they be here?" Hera chided._

_ Annabeth sniffed and I can tell she is pissed at be summon out of the hospital when she could have been cuddling our daughter right now._

_ "How did they get here? I didn't summon them" Zeus cried._

_ "But..." Poseidon was cutted off when three mist tossed out the three fates onto Olympus._

_ "My lords and ladies, the Oracle of Delphi will be speaking the next Great Prophecy in three seconds why don't you quiet down?" They hissed in unison._

_ Suddenly Rachel shot up and hissed _ "_On Christmas Eve, the unnoticed one was born. Quarrels broke out between the gods as the unnoticed retreive the fire thorn. Slowly she will rise through many dark years. And become the one that evil fears. The daughter of wisdom and the sea shall decide between choices that would end her days. Olympus to preserve or raze"_

_ "Fire thorn?!" Annabeth murmured._

_ "Again, Olympus to preserve or raze!?" Zeus roared._

_ "Unnoticed?"_

_ "Quarrels?"_

_ "Dark years?"_

_ "Evil fears, that's cool and sooooo AWESOME!" That was Leo._

_ "DAUGHTER OF THE SEA AND WISDOM!?" Ouch, that was Athena and Poseidon._

_ "I will personally kill you" Poseidon roared._

_ "More like I will" Athena screeched._

_ "Argh...!" Poseidon waved his trident._

_ "I will kill you" Athena snarled waving her hand and the wave of water turned into a wave of furious owls turning against Poseidon._

_ "ENOUGH!" Zeus thundered._

_ "You can continue this away from Earth and council dismissed." He commanded and we were flashed back to Camp. _

_**Memory Flash ended**_

Now Evelyn Jackson reaapeared as one of the most powerful demigods alive and trouble began. As soon as we figured that she isn't one of the Aphrodite airheard excluding Piper, I began to recognize her.

She have my eyes but Annabeth's color. She has my temper but Annabeth's brain.

She is a lot like us, how could I not see it. I had swear to Styx that one day I will break the news to Annabeth.

I never did say _when _though...


	13. Chapter 13

Evelyn

"This is the Hermes Cabin where you will be living if your godly parent don't claim you today at campfire." Lynna smiled a girl with frizzy red hair, elvish features, planting petunias in window boxes.

"Hi, Trixie!" Lynna called. The girl-Trixie- smiled and waved a dirty hand at us.

"That is Trix Stoll, she is the daughter of Travis and Katie Stoll. Katie is the daughter of Demeter and that's why Trix loves to plant flowers in the Hermes Cabin where she is currently living with her father, she changed every month or so."

"Her father is the son of Hermes, and the twin of Connor Stoll and brother-in-law of Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate, she's the mother of Megan Stoll. Megan Stoll is Trixie's cousin, they are best friends ever since they met." Lynna explained.

"I always wondered why they are best buds, they're the complete opposite of each other" Timmy mused.

"Trixie is mischeivious, loud, disobedient, and etcetea. On the other hand Megan is quiet, helpful, nice, obedient, and etcetera." Calli explained.

"Like I said, 'opposite attracts" Caleb piped up. And we all stared at him.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"First time you said something smart" Timmy explained.

Caleb stucked out his tongue.

"Are you sure that you're not the son of Hermes?" Ely laughed.

"Hi, guys" a girl with thick red hair and twinkling blue eyes smiled.

"Hello, Meg" Caleb flashed her a smile and she blushed.

"I already have a boyfriend, I don't need you to flirt with me, Mr. Flirty Grace" Meg chided.

"Oh, sorry Sam, I forgot. You two got together a week ago" Caleb called apologeticly.

"Um...Mr. Flirty Grace, he's actually half way across Camp in the woods, practicing, so I seriously doubt he will hear you" Meg smiled then spotted me behind Lynna.

"Oh, hi, I'm Megan Stoll, daughter of Lou Ellen and Connor Stoll" Meg beamed.

"Hi Megan" I smiled timidly.

"Um..Meg we need to show her the forges, woods, arena, canoe lake, stables..." Lynna cutted in awkwardly.

"I know, I know, here you go" Megan smiled at me and patted my hand "Have fun!"

"I will try" I promised. Megan smiled again and waved. I blinked. Am I hallucinating? Why does she have sparkling white wings now?

"Oh, remeber me saying that she is the daughter of Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate, so she know magic" Lynna explained.

"This is the canoe lake." Lynna said. "I can see that" I muttered, gazing at the sparkling, clear, blue, lake.

Then Lynna cocked her head, listening intently and I heard _Athenadora, Lady Dorea Theou, wanna go for a dive? _Huh? Where did that come from?

"Why did Melia call you Lady Theodora?" She frowned.

"Dunno" I lied.

"Why did she call you Athenadora? I thought your name is Lynna Jackson?" I asked.

"She called me Athendora because that's my Greek name and it means the gift of Athena. Athena herself gave me that name" Lynna threw out her chest proudly.

"Oh" I nodded, absently trailing a finger in the water.

"How did you do that?!" Caleb exclaimed, peering over my shoulder.

"Do what?" I demanded.

"That." Caleb pointed and I gasped.

Where my finger was tracing is a miniature building with many windows. I was drawing in the water and it didn't fade. It was like carving a picture in clay or sand or dirt.

"How did I do that?!" I whispered to myself.

"That's what I was asking!" Caleb exclaimed.

"Come here!" Caleb yelled to the others.

"What?" Lynna asked annoyed.

"This!" Caleb gestured to the surface of the lake.

"Caleb..." I put a hand on his shoulder, warning him that...

"Look!" He said, ignoring me.

"Look at what? It's just water, Ca." Ely murmured.

"Really?" Caleb stared at the surface.

"Stop kidding us" Timmy sighed and wandered to a field of dandelions where Calli was dancing through them, laughing.

"They are like...sooooo...cute together" Lynna sighed, staring at them dancing like a couple with music at a dance through the dandelions, seeds flying in the air.

I smiled and picked three or four up and said "Happy early birthday Lynn, make four wishes" I handed the bouqhet of dandelion fluffs to her.

"You too, Ev." Lynn smiled and handed me a bouqhet of dandelion fluffs too.

I closed my eyes and made one wish on all four dandelions.

_Mom, dad, whoever you are, please answer my call? _I pleaded.

Evelyn

We had wandered around Camp, showing me the sites like Zeus's fist, the cabins, the lava climbing wall, inside of Bunker 9, and other cool places.

"Whose cabins are these?" I asked pointing to, two marble cabins, and a gray, rocky, walled cabin with sea-shells.

"That cabin is mine" Percy Jackson wandered out of the gray cabin.

"Cabin 3, at your service" Percy bowed dramatically.

"Percy!" Annabeth swatted at his arm.

"Sorry, this is the Poseidon cabin, number 3, this is where Lynn and Percy is staying" Annabeth explained.

"Don't forget me" Another girl with shoulder-length black hair, sea-green eyes called.

"Hello, I'm Ariadne Kellas, daughter of Poseidon at your service" Ariadne grinned.

"You sound like Percy" I frowned.

"'Course she do, I'm her older brother after all" He smirked.

"Oh, really, like by 18 years" Ariadne shoved him.

"Ariadne? That's long" Annabeth interrupted.

Ariadne scowled.

"Ok, let's go on" Lynna ushered us to a magestic shining marble cabin.

"This is the Zeus Cabin, number 10, where Skylar Melanie, the Graces lives" Calli said.

"Dad, and Skylar is at the arena" Caleb piped up.

"This is the Hera Cabin where nobody lives, since she's the goddess of Marriage, she respects her own marriage seriously well" Ely explained.

I softly touched the flowers that wreathes the columns of the cabin.

"This is the Demeter Cabin" Lynna said.

And on and on went the introduction to the cabins.

"You will be staying here" Calli smiled at me, pointing at a wooden, normal, cabin.

"The Hermes Cabin" I recited "With Trixie, the Stoll Twins, and the Ceol Twins and sometimes Megan" Lynna finished, grinning.

"Wow, Hermes likes twins" I joked.

"I know, right" A voice said.

I turned around to find a girl with curly brown hair and twinkling blue eyes smiling.

"Hello, I'm Alexandra Ceol but you can call me Lexa and this is my idotic, twin brother Alexander" The girl introduced.

"Call me Alex, pretty girl" A boy that looked like a male version of Lexa piped up.

"See what I mean about idiotic" Lexa sighed.

"This is Evelyn Jackson, and do not flirt with her" Lynna glared.

"Yes, ma'dam" Alex gulped.

"Oh, my god, you should see what Lynna and Calli did to Alex when he prank them, they chased Alex into the woods and Calli tied him with rope while Lynna froze water on him." Lexa chirped.

"He came back soaking wet, two days later, with peneomia" Calli laughed.

"So...new cabin mate" Alex was anxious to change the subject.

"Yes" Caleb agreed.

"We have class in three minutes, why don't you two take it from here" Lynna suggested.

"Sure" Lexa agreed.

"See ya later, Ev." Calli waved and bounded down the steps in three graceful jumps.

"So...welcome to the Hermes Cabin, Evelyn." Alex and Lexa chorused.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Please reread Chapter One/Prologue again I changed the Prophecy, you need to read the new Prophecy so you'll understand the story!**

**-Goddess of Angel**

Evelyn

I visibly gulped.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you" Lexa assured me.

"I know that!" I snapped. But actually I don't. I can lie _very_ smoothly if I have too.

"Hi, random person" A man that looked like he's in his mid-twenties said.

I'm guessing that this is one of the Stoll brothers.

Upturned eyebrows, gleaming eyes, sarcastic smiles. Yup, definitely one.

"Hi, I'm Evelyn Jackson" I smiled pleasantly, while putting a hand in my pocket to make sure that my wallet is still there.

"I'm Connor Stoll and... I'm Travis Stoll" The man smiled and I jumped as a voice that finished the sentence came from my back.

"Dad! You're scaring her" Trixie whined.

Travis smirked.

"Travis, Travis, Travis, I see that you have not grown up even though it's been another three years." A voice said behind them.

"I know right?" Travis grinned at a woman with spiky black hair, electrifying eyes, and a silver circlet in her hair.

"Hello, you must be Evelyn" The woman smiled.

"Yes, and you are?" I asked.

"I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus..."

Amethyst

"Amethyst!" A boy with short blond hair called.

"What do you want, Magyk?" I snapped, irritated.

"Wow, Amethyst is angry...!" Magyk sang teasingly.

I aimed a kick at his leg.

"Ow, what was that for" Magyk whined.

"For pranking me with Alexander" I snapped and walked briskly away.

As I reached the Hermes cabin where I am staying for now because Chiron insisted that the unclaimed campers always stay here. Even though I know who my godly parent is...oops, it's actually _Primoridal_ parent is I still stay there. Chiron warned me to keep quiet because the gods will be fighting over me if they know my gift and my parentage.

I stepped onto the porch and I was about to open the cabin door when I heard talking. I usually don't eavesdrop and try to scare people by my sudden appearance but today I am feeling especially irritated and indignant, so I press a hand onto the wall and melted into the shadows.

Evelyn

"You know" Thalia remarked "You actually look a lot like Percy and Ariadne with the same black and green eyes."

"Actually I have grey _and_ green eyes" I corrected.

"Really" Thalia's eyes widened with surprise.

"So...Thalia what made you show up out of nowhere?" Connor interrupted.

"The Hunters of Artemis decided to make camp at the woods while Artemis vist Olympus for a meeting." Thalia shrugged like it was no big deal.

"And the Seven plus the kids doesn't know that?" Travis smirked evilly.

"Oh gods, I forgot, gotta go!" Thalia said before opening the door and dashing out.

"Well...that was interesting" Said a cool voice...

Evelyn

I jumped with surprise and turned around and saw a girl almost invisible-blending into the shadows- leaning against the wall at the back of the cabin casually.

"Gods!" I whined "Does everyone in the Hermes Cabin like to sneak up on people?"

"I'm not a child of Hermes" The girl said.

"I didn't say you are and you don't look like one" I replied, taking in her purple and silver eyes, black hair, and the way she seem to camoflauge herself in the shadows.

"Amethyst!" Lexa finally spoke up.

"Where did you come from? I didn't see you come through the door" Lexa questioned.

"Um...I had been here the whole time" Amethyst-the girl-replied.

"Really?" Lexa frowned, uncertain.

"Yes" Amethyst confirmed quickly. I frowned, I know she's lying for some strange reason.

Lexa seems to bought it and I want scream _'And you're calling yourself a daughter of Hermes?!' _

"So you are the new camper" Amethyst's question turned out to be a statement.

I nodded stiffly.

"Where are you sleeping though with Alexander, Alexandra, Trixie, Connor, Travis, Savannah, and I? There's only 7 bunks in the cabin." Amethyst questioned.

I glanced at Travis and Connor.

"Well...Lou, Katie, Connor and I made an agreement that for one month, our daughter will be staying with the other parent and switches every month unless there isn't enough beds or if the child don't want to move so yeah...Trixie is staying at the Demeter Cabin for now" He explained.

"Then you get this bunk over here" Amethyst pointed to a bed that looks simple and plain with a quilt thrown over it.

"It's nice" I said simply.

"You can decrorate your space with whatever you want except for permanent stuff" Amethyst said.

I nodded.

I opened my mouth just as a shell blew and intinctively I knew that it was as conch shell.

"Lunch?" I questioned.

"No, dinner, we talked through Lunch" Lynna suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Are you in the mood for barbecue?"

Amethyst

The new girl was nice but made me uneasy at the same time.

When I tapped her, I suddenly got the story of her past and it wasn't all that diffrent from mine. Sure, I know my dad for about three minutes and just like the others that loved me and helped me-he died.

The monsters were keen to kill me, a daughter of a powerful Primordial goddess only hellhounds helped me and protected me since I am the daughter of their creator.

"What are they doing?" Evelyn whispered in my ear as she stared at people of Cabin 1 scraping part of their food into the campfire.

"Sacrificing food to the gods" Savannah muttered under her breath. Savannah was a pretty girl of fifteen. She's not that mischeivious for a daughter of Hermes. She have curly blond hair and gleaming blue eyes. Upturned eyebrows and the gleaming eyes is the only Hermes trait she have except for a few pranks evey year she is actually pretty quiet.

"Really?" Evelyn's eyes widened.

"Yeah, that's Caleb, Thalia, Jason. They're the Graces. Seriously, the Graces are the second largest families in the Camp." Alexandra said.

"Who's the largest then?" Evelyn asked, clearly interested.

"I'm pretty sure it's the Stoll family." I replied.

"It's our turn" I nudged Savannah and Evelyn.

They reluctantly got up and Evelyn looked terrified, I knew she was thinking as I nudged her that she's terrified of tripping or dropping her plate of food.

But the procession is sucessful without any interruption except for Travis Stoll running back to Campfire to burn a packet of M&Ms for his dad.

After each cabin had gone, I took a bite of my steak.

I spotted Evelyn staring blankly at her goblet.

"Just say what ever you want to drink-non-alcoholic- into the goblet and it will fill itself up with it" I explained.

Evelyn nodded and whispered "Hot chocolate." I raised an eyebrow at that. Hot chocolate for dinner?

"What"?" She defended "You said whatever I want?" I quickly looked away.

I was about to take another bite of my steak before Emily Minnea-daughter of Tysche, Yana and Amber dashed into the mess hall and cried "Hellhounds attacking border!"

Evelyn

"Hellhounds?" I murmured to myself.

I glanced over at Amethyst, she looked kind of panicked.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

"Sure, sure, I'm fine" She said. I frowned-still, I know she's lying.

"You're lying" I accused but Amethyst already disappeared through the crowd.

"QUIET!" Piper charmspoke.

Everyone quiet down and stared up at the Seven.

"Emily, how many hellhounds are there?" Annabeth asked.

"Around fifty or so" Emily replied shakily and the campers murmured to themself.

"Fifty!" Percy exclaimed.

"And why are they attacking camp border?" Annabeth-the logical one- elbowed him.

Suddenly Amethyst spoke up "They want to get inside Camp and they will stop at nothing to destroy the camp unless they're all gone."

The Seven stared at her. "Okay...Amethyst-" Annabeth started but Amethyst interrupted.

"Don't ask me how I know because I don't know how I know."

"So does that mean we have to kill around fifty hellhounds" A boy from the Ares Cabin shouted.

"Yes, Luke, we have to kill fifty hellhounds" Percy replied.

"So...who's going?" A woman who looks like she's in her late teens shouted.

"Clarrisse, bring Sam and Luke but leave Natalie since she's only ten, Sandra, you and Jaden can join Clarrisse with the whole Tysche Cabin, you will lead the first wave against the hellhounds" Annabeth commanded.

"Travis, bring Savannah, Alexander, Alexandra, and Connor to sneak behind the hellhounds" She added.

"Amethyst, Evelyn, Lynna, Ely, Caleb, Timmy, and Calli just do whatever, the Cabins 14, 15, and 17 will do the second wave." Percy shouted.

"And Cabin 4, 9, and 6 will finish them off. Apollo Campers tried to shoot them up high with pegasi. The rest of Camp just do whatever too." Annabeth finished. Everyone nodded satisfied and ran off to pull on armor, sharpen spears and weapons, etc.

"Ready for your first fight" Calli murmured. I laughed, "Maybe."

"Don't worry it's not that bad" Lynna assured me.

"Let's get some armor for you" Calli eyed my body.

"Let's go" I agreed.


	15. Chapter 15

Evelyn

Lynna and Calli led me to a cabin that has white-boards, blueprint, smart-boards-the kind that you have in schools- in it.

"That is the Athena cabin, the Hephaestus Cabin has the best armors and weapons but we have a pretty good selection too" Lynna explained and pick up a bronze breast plate and wrinkle her nose.

"Why do we need armor anyway?" Calli piped up "They told us to do whatever."

"Calli, do you really think we're going to sit back and relax?" Lynna snapped, annoyed.

Calli made a face "I was only making a joke, why are you so tense today?"

Lynna took a deep breath and seems to controlled her temper "Sorry" She muttered.

Calli sighed and motioned for us to come over.

"Dad had made around twenty instant armor bracelets why don't we go and get two for you two" She said in a low voice.

"You mean like steal?" I said, horrified that she would suggest such a thing.

"No!" Calli made a exasperated sound.

"Dad gave me seven just in case...well, for us I guess" Calli explained.

"Okay then, let's go" Lynna dashed out of the armory with the two of us following.

Amethyst

I slid a black leather bracelet with a purple, glazed bead with the symbol of Night painted on it around my wrist. The bracelet was a gift from my mother. The only connection I have to her. My dad had told me that I looked a lot like her except I had inherited his curly hair. It brought back memories that's both painful and exciting at the same time. It's the only time I had met both my parents. The Primodial one as well as mortal one...

_Flashback to when Amethyst was 12 years old_

_A hellhound leapt out of nowhere and curled around her legs._

_ "Hello, who are you this time?" a young girl with black hair and pale skin tinted with purple murmured, stroking the hellhound's fur._

_ The girl tilted her head as the hellhound's voice spoke in her mind '_Young Mistress, I have come to take you to your father."

_ "My father?" The girl repeated._

_ "Yes, your father, now climb on" The hellhound murmured._

_ The girl without any hesitation clambered onto the hellhound's back._

_ Then everything went black. Suddenly they burst out of a wall and the hellhound disappeared. In front the girl was a man with blond curly hair._

_ He turned and saw the girl and frowned._

_ "Shadow? Why are you in the form of a twelve year old girl this time and where's Amethyst?" He snapped, irritated at the girl._

_ "Who's Shadow" The girl asked curiously._

_ The man looked startled and then his face hardened "There is no time for games, Shadow!"_

_ The girl's face hardened too, curiousity turned into anger and annoyance._

_ "I'm not playing any games and I'm not Shadow!" She snapped._

_ "Are you sure you're not Shadw, you looked a lot like her, black hair, purple/silver eyes, purple-ish skin..." The man frowned uncertainly._

_ "I'm Amethyst Hellian, I'm definitely not some Shadow woman that you met and if you're done with shouting at me I need to go" Amethyst growled and place a hand on the wall, ready to shadow-travel away. _

_ 'No, stop.' A voice echoed in the abandoned neiborhood._

_ Then a woman riding a chariot appeared out of the shadows._

_ 'It's been twelve years since I last visited Earth but it hasn't changed much' The woman mused._

_ The man froze with astonishment while Amethyst froze out of shock. _

_ The woman was clothed in only a dark black dress mixed with color of a space nebluca. Galaxies showned on the pattern of the dress. The woman came into focus and came out of focus so she seems to be made out of smoke and ash. Her face was hard except for her eyes which was pure white and glaowed like quasars._

_ Even more shocking was that she has WINGS! Black wings that seem to bring out waves of darkness as it beat._

_ "Shadow?" The man whispered._

_ "Actually it's Nyx or Night" The woman replied, casually flicking her whip which was made out of stars._

_ "Nyx? Night? As in the Goddess of Night-Nyx, sister of Gaea, wife of Erebos?" Amethyst asked._

_ The man winced when Amethyst mentioned the part about being the Primordial goddess of night-it disturbs him greatly._

_ "Yes, my daughter" Night managed a small smile at her only half-blood child._

_ "Wait, you're my mother and you are my father?" Amethyst rubbed her forehead._

_ "Yes" Night replied while the horses pulling her chariot nickered._

_ "I know, Shadow and Shade, Hemera will be coming soon..." Night said to her horses._

_ "Wait, you named yourself Shadow after your horse?" The man remarked._

_ "It's the only name that popped into my mind when you saw me, Aiden" Nyx replied._

_ "Right, now Hemera is coming so I need to go but first I give you, a twelveth birthday present from me" Night said and snapped her fingers and a bracelet appeared on the girl's wrist._

_ "Also I give you my blessing" Night murmured and cracked her whip and the horses galloped away. _

_ "A present?" Amethyst muttered. _

_ "A bracelet? Why can't it be something useful like a sword or armor or shield?" She muttered._

_ "Your mother had always been mysterious and I never questioned her when she only visited me at night." Aiden Hellian murmured._

_ "Why is there a white star in a black moon on it?" Amethyst wondered rubbing the symbol._

_ "It's the symbol of Nyx, daughter" Aiden replied._

_ "The daughter of Night is near" They heard and Aiden's eyes widened._

_ "Kill her and you will be showered with prizes by the Master" A growly voice commanded._

_ "KILL! KILL! KILL!" A army shouted._

_ Amethyst looked terrified as the army marched toward them._

_ "Can you shadow-travel yet?" Aiden whispered to his daughter._

_ "Yes, but I can't do it with two people" Amethyst murured back quietly._

_ Aiden stared at her and then hugged her._

_ "Be brave and I give you my blessing. I will always be proud of you no matter what you do" Aiden whispered and then pushed her into the darkest corner where her mother disappeared._

_ The army adavanced and break out in battle a demigod slashed with his sword at Aiden and Amethyst screamed "NO!..."_

_ Flashback over._

I give you my blessing...Be brave...My daughter... Words echoed in my head as the hellhounds howled.

It's been three years since that day and I have figured out the mystery of my bracelet.

Twist it once, I turn invisble, twice-a sword, three times-a bow with infinite arrows-four times a shield, five times-an armor. Yeah, it's pretty useful I guess.

I stared at my bracelet, considering each of my weapons carefully since I can only use three at a time.

I don't want to be on pegasi (they don't get along with me) so I twisted my bead five times than four times than twice. Suddenly I was armed with a shield, a set of armor, and a bronze sword with silver swirly patterns. It's hilt is black metal that fit perfectly for me. The black metal is also dotted with silver that makes it look like a night sky.

The scabboard is also painted black with silver letters that spelled out _Skia_ meaning Shadow. Kind of ironic? I know. My mom must like the word Shadow. Her horse's name is Shadow, her mortal name is Shadow, and the sword she gave to her only half-blood child is named Σκια-Skia-Shadow.

Then I felt a nudge on my shoulder and turned to see a horse. A normal horse at Camp Half-Blood nudging you is not that surprising but when a _skeleton_ horse with glowing red eyes nudging you _almost friendly _is scary.

"Hi, Shadow, how are you?" I murmured affectionately. Shadow the skeleton horse had been my companion for a long time once in a while Shade comes too.

I also have my own version of Shade and Shadow it's one of their offsprings I think, Darkness has Shadow's glowing red eyes, Shade's black mane and pelt, and their flickering bone form. The only diffrence is that she is a skeleton pegasus. She has bony black wings. Also she can sometimes breathe hellfire-VERY COOL.

"Where's Shade?" I asked, gently stroking the horse's mane.

Shadow snorted and I somehow got the impression that she was saying "With Lady Nyx, duh."

"But isn't it daytime?" I muttered confused.

Shadow gave a snort and nudged me again.

_'Monsters and demons and even Lady Nyx's own children are restless, my Lady herself even seems excited or nervous so Shade is guarding Lady." _Shadow replied snorting.

"Is mother okay, what's happening?" I asked worriedly.

Shadow seems to open her mouth to nicker something back again but then she seems to be choking on something.

"Shadow? Are you okay?" I asked frantically.

"_I'm sorry Lady, I can't say."_ Shadow lowered her head and then disappeared.

_"Hm...interesting, she usually tells me EVERYTHING!" I mused._

Then I charged into battle. For some reason I love to fight like the Ares kids. Standing talking and tense before a battle is not my thing.

I felt sad as I slashed and hacked away the kin of my only companions for thirteen whole years. Yep, I was raised by hellhounds too.

Then I heard someone scream at me "Look out!" and everything went black...

Nyx

"Is everything ready?" I demanded at my daughter,Akhlys, goddess of misery.

"Yes, everything is ready mother" Akhlys grinned evilly then she frowned.

"Well, except for that demigod spawn of your, darling" A smooth, cold voice said, startling me though I didn't showed it. It was a voice that I had missed for several centuries, that had been M.I.A for eight hundred years.

"Dear Erebos." I smiled coldly into the shadows.

"As lovely as ever, darling wife" A man with ebony black hair, pale skin and endless black eyes smiled thinly stepping out of the shadows.

"You haven't changed much either, 'Res" I replied "Where were you?"

"I was" Erebos frowned "Being imprisoned in the Void, very bad place for a visit actually."

"You were in the void?" I repeated.

Erebos nodded, studying the screen of the massive computer I had conjured up to show movement of the demigods, monsters, and the immortal deities.

"So, mother, the demigod spawn of yours..." Akhlys said distastefully, taking avantage of our silence.

"Don't call her demigod spawn, she's my daughter Amethyst Hellian, calll her Amethyst!" I snapped, irritated.

"My, my, protective aren't you?" Erebos purred putting his arms around my waist. pressing me against his amor-clad chest (which is a bit uncomfortable) almost...possesively, which startled me. He is not the one who openly shows affection. A kiss and a hug now and then is all I for a million years now.

Yes, I know we had two children together but that's when he openly shows affection before he disappeared into the void. Hm...I wondered what happened?

"Father?" A man clad with shining golden armor rushed in, grinning. "Yes, son?" Erebos replied, still looking at the screen intently. "The first wave is sent" Aether confirmed.

"Good, the demigods and gods will never know what hit them if my daughter gets on our side" I smiled with satisfaction.

Aether grinned a smile that would put Apollo's signature grin to shame. Why, Apollo, that stupid little piece of... '_Language, Nyx' _Erebos said in my mind a bit amused, _'He dared to hit on my daughter though! _I protested,

"Mother? Mother? MOTHER!" I blinked and asked "Yes?"

"Plan DA has succeeded, Amethyst Hellian will be brought here in three minutes, along with a few other demigods" A girl with blond curls, eyes that shoned like quasors that she got from me announced.

"Good, Hemera" I nodded at my daughter, primordial of the Day.

"Now Plan OD has begun" Erebos murmured in my ear,

I nodded and leaned against him staring at the screen grimly. Plan Olympian Destruction has begun...


	16. Chapter 16

Evelyn

"Here" Calli spread seven leather bracelet that looked suspiciously like the Camp necklaces onto her light purple bed.

"This one mine" She picked up a black bracelet that has two layers of leather clipped together with a peice of metal shaped in a oval.

"I called dibs on this one" Caleb said, slipping on a navy blue braided bracelet with a sky blue bead braided on.

"Mine" Ely picked up a black leather bracelet with a black bead with a Greek omega inscribed with white.

"I'll take this one" Lynna grabbed a gray braided bracelet with a owl.

"Why am I not surprised?" Calli smirked.

Lynna stuck out her tongue.

"I'll take this one" Timmy had a red bracelet on.

"I guess I'm stuck with this one then" I smiled and slipped a bracelet like Calli's on. _Hm..._I frowned_ I feel like I've seen this before.._

"You're stuck with one? I thought there's a extra?" Calli frowned and patted her bed, feeling for the last bracelet.

"It's not there" Calli sighed and murmured "Sorry,"

"It's okay I like it" I shrugged and examined the bracelet on my wrist.

It looked liked Calli except it had brown leather and a glazed sea-green bead with a gray trident on it.

"How do these work?" Caleb mused tugging on his bracelet.

"Tap then three times then two then one time" Calli replied.

I tapped three times, then twice, and then once and suddenly I have a lightweight sea-green armor on with silver-no gray waves.

"Cool, Uncle Leo made it exactly the way we want" Caleb exclaimed.

He had on a navy blue armor with sky-blue waves.

Everyone had the same except for Lynna she had all gray.

Timmy had gold and red, Calli-white and gold, and Ely-purple and black.

"Let's go, FOR OYLMPUS!" Calli cheered.

"FOR OLYMPUS" We agreed and then charged into the army.

It was the stupidest thing I had ever done since I have...no weapon.

I ducked a hellhound, tugged on a charm and I was armed with Hope Bringer, which I call Hope for short anyway.

I slashed at a hellhound and then saw Amethyst hacking away at another hellhound and I saw a hellhound, its paw at Amethyst head trying to knock her out.

"Look out!" But it was too late, Amethyst was already knocked out and was shadow-travelled away by the hellhound to who knows where...

Amethyst

I felt a great pain on my head and then everything turned black...

When I woke up I saw a bouncy little fuzzy yellow thing jumping up and down with her back to me.

I blinked. Then the picture came into focus and a woman with blond curls and golden armor was skipping around.

"Um...hello?" I asked, hesitantly already my hand was going to my wrist for my bracelet.

"Oh hello, sister!" The woman announced, cheerily.

"Sister?" I repeated.

"Oh, yes sister!" She replied, still jumping.

I edged away, couldn't believing that this bouncy little thing in bright yellow armor was my sister?

"I'll take you to mother and father" She announced suddenly.

"Mother? Father? Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm Hemera, daughter of Nyx and Primordial of the day." Hemera replied, still grinning.

"Hemera!" A man with golden hair like Hermera's and eyes like hers too stormed into the room.

As soon as I saw him I knew that he is a child of Nyx they both have her quasor-like eyes. I ran through the list of Nyx's children and decided that he can only be Aether. Since I doubt, the other kids of Nyx will wear shining golden armor.

"What do you want? Aeth?" Hemera replied, still grinning from ear to ear.

Aether stared at her.

"Snap out of it" Aether snarled.

Hemera blinked, shook her head letting her golden hair flying and hitting Aether in the face.

"Ow! 'Mera, your hair is a dangerous weapon!" Aether whined.

"Are you okay?" Hermera asked, no longer the bubbly bouncy girl she was.

"Yes, yes fine, I'm used to it by now" Aether grumbled, rubbing his face.

"Oh, this is Amethyst, our sister" Hemera announced. I gave a little wave.

"Half-sister you mean, our fathers aren't the same" Aether corrected.

"Who's your father then?" I interrupted.

"Erebos, primordial of the shadows of course" Aether replied.

I blinked. How could Erebos and Nyx, the two personification of Darkenss and Night give birth to the two shining primordials who's light and day?!

"We need to take you to see Mother and Father" Hemera tugged on my arm.

I slid off the bed and stumbled after them.

"Lord" "Lady" "My Lord Aether" "My Lady Hermera" These sentences came from all over the palace filled with monsters as they bowed the two powerful deities, the son and daughter of the Night and Darkness.

"Here we are" Hermera and Aether stopped in front of a pair of doors seem to be made out of onyx.

Then she pushed open the door...

Evelyn

"AMETHYST!" I screamed.

"Amethyst? Where are you?" I shouted into the chaos.

"Evelyn, look out!" Lynna called. I ducked as a hellhound pounced at me then slashed it in half.

"I thought there's only fifty hellhounds and there's more than a hundred campers, how...?" My question faltered as I saw rows and rows of endless black mastiffs rushing at the Camp.

Then I heard Calli cry out in pain. "Calli!" Lynna cried, alarmed.

"Huh?" I blinked as I saw a man-no, not a man-a boy towering before Calli.

"Well, well, they don't make demigods as they used to do they?" The boy mused twirling his weapon which was a

"Who are you?!" Lynna screamed in rage.

"No-one of importance" The boy smirked and strucked again.

Lynna dodged and screamed with fury again "You will pay to what you did to Calli!"

"I don't know..." The boy sneered.

Lynna pounced on him but he already...disappeared?!

"Where did he go?" I wondered running up to Calli who was groaning on the ground.

"Oh my gods are you okay!" I screeched, seeing her bloody stomach.

"Yeah, he just gut me with his sword and I'm bleeding to death right now, yes, I'm completely fine!" Calli muttered sarcastically, glaring at me.

"Sorry, I just never been in these situations before!" I yelped.

"Go and get one of the Apollo kids" She directed.

"Which one?" I asked worriedly.

"The kids with blond hair, blue eyes, and a blinding grin" Calli managed a weak smile.

"Oh that one" I pointed to a boy with blue eyes, blond hair, and yes, a very blinding grin that he shoot at me when he caught me looking.

I gestured frantically at him to come over and he obliged.

"Oh, gods what happened!?" He screeched.

"Just heal her!" I shouted.

The boy placed a hand on her stomach, and begun chanting under his breath.

A hellhound leapt at us and I slashed at it and then it turned into very disgusting golden dusts.

"Keep them away, I will be under no condition to defend myself when I finished" The boy declared and I gave a nod.

"Lynna!" I heard a shout and I whirled around in time to see Lynna slashed in the arm by the boy which I think is not a boy at all.

I felt a wave of anger and the next I knew a hand made out of water was grabbing the boy and thrusting him into the lake.

"Lynna, are you all right?" Caleb shouted frantically.

"I'm fine" Lynna winced and stared at me "We need to have a talk with Poseidon about this."

I frowned and stood up.

"Let's go" Calli stood up, kind of supporting the Apollo camper.

That's when I saw the same boy that tried to attack Lynna, that I dragged under the lake, emerging from the water, leaping at us slashing with his sword...

Amethyst

The door opened and I saw my mother sitting on a man with black hair and black eyes's lap with his arm tighting around her waist.

"Mother, father I had brought the demigod-no, I mean Amethyst Hellian" Aether muttered distastefully.

"Mother?" I asked.

"Erebos, let me up" Nyx growled.

Erebos, the primodial of the darkness stared at me while loosening his grip so my mother can get out of her husband's? lap.

"Amethyst, my daughter, long time no see" Nyx smiled. I gulped and asked "Yes?"

"Darling wife, let's explain a little about our plan to your daughter first" Erebos said _daughter_ like it was a curse of some kind.

"So daughter, as you may had known hellhounds are attacking Camp..." My mother began.

"Yes?" I replied, uncertainly.

"But do you really think they got together by themselves and suddenly decides to attack Camp?"

I shook my head, hellhounds usually don't gather together in numbers more than ten and this is thousands!

"What do you think is happening?" Nyx asked smoothly.

"That...maybe...something is directing the hellhounds" I admitted slowly.

"Correct, I can't believe our demigod sister is as smart as us!" Hemera clapped her hands ethuisiastically.

I cringed.

Aether stared at her. "She's not" He replied.

I cringed again.

"Who's doing that though?" I asked.

"Think, my daughter, think!" Nyx smiled as if this is very enterntaining.

"Um...someone who controls the the hellhounds, Hades?" I guessed.

Hemera face-palmed.

"Seriously? You're actually correct this time, husband" She told Aether.

"Husband?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Aether of the light is my husband." Hemera said.

"Um...I though you're sister and brother?" I asked, uneasily.

"Well, the gods don't have DNA so yeah, technically we aren't sister and brother, the mortals think they had come soooooo far and..."

"Back to subject, Hemera" Nyx reprimanded.

"Yes, mother" Hemera smiled like nothing happened.

"So...no, Hades in fact is very loyal to his family, although he is very good at holding grudges" Nyx frowned as if the idea of Hades betraying his family is completely, utterly horrifying.

"Okay...then who else?" I frowned.

Nyx sighed and asked "Are you sure you're Amethyst?"

I blushed and muttered "My head is spinning after the...wait, what? Why am I here, I need to be helping the others-!"

"Daughter, I brought you here" Nyx snapped her finger and the head spinning finally went away.

"Who else is a master of dark things?" My mother continued.

"Um...the dark things, dark, dark...YOU!"


	17. Chapter 17

Evelyn

"Lynna!" I screamed.

Lynna instinctively ducked to one side as the boy's sword left a deep line in the earth.

"How...how?" I asked, disabelievingly.

"Poseidon's spawn, you're not the only creature of the water, you know?" The boy spat and begun shift into a man's form.

He had curly black hair and a beard.

His sea-green eyes seems like the ocean during a thunder storm. Cold, calculating eyes.

He is also wearing a white, Greek tunic that flowed in the wind. His bare feet dug into the sand. Now, instead of his sword he had a dark green trident that crackled with power.

"Who are you!" Calli yelled.

"Are you sure that you don't know. You're mother didn't tell you about the rising? Ah...Calypso, daughter of Atlas-my brother...my neice as one might say." The man sneered.

"You're a Titan?" I guessed.

"No, why does people always think I'm a Titan when I mentioned my brother is a Titan! I am a Primordial god, son of Gaea, I am the Ocean, I am Pontus!"

Amethyst

"YOU!" I yelled, jumping up, reaching for my bracelet.

"Now, now, daughter calm down" My mother-no, Nyx- chided, snapped her fingers.

I felt the shadows wrapping around me, calming me down.

"Why did you sent haords of hellhounds after my Camp?" I snarled.

"Oh, you know the usual thing, my sisters, brothers, neices, and nephews rising trying to destroy the gods..." Nyx shrugged as if it's everyday routine.

"Usual thing..." I repeated weakly.

"Yep" Hemera cut in, popping the p.

"Sisters, brothers, neices, and nephews? Who do you mean?" I asked, hoping to get more information.

"The Protogenoi, of course. Eek, I finally get to see Pontus again, oh gods, he is sooooo cute" Hemera screeched.

I caughter Aether, Nyx, and Erebus staring at her. She blushed and said "Um...Back to subject?"

"So...Pontus, his wife...?" I asked.

"Oh...I forgot he is already married" Hemera pouted.

"So are you" Aether muttered.

"Thalassa" Nyx offered.

"Yes, that's it" I snapped my fingers.

"Thalassa, primordial of the sea's surface, wife of Pontus, Chronos-time, his wife, Ananke-fate, Ouranos-the sky and heavens, and his wife-Gaea, they're waking?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"Wow, your spawn is very dumb" Erebos commented softly in my mother's ear.

Nyx glared at him.

"Yes, well not all, Nesoi already faded, I liked her a lot" Aether murmured regretfully.

"Unfaithfulness" Hemera glared.

"Look who's talking, a few minutes ago you were swooning over Pontus" Aether shot back, I somehow got the impression that this is usually how the couple flirts.

Hemera planted a kiss on Aether's cheek. "I love this game" She exclaimed.

Yep, I was definitely right.

"Anyway, this is only the beginning of the war, Pontus is already attacking camp, the camp will fall and so will gods, we give your a deal, well actaully your mother gives you a deal, join us or die..." Erebos murmured softly, suddenly behinds me.

I stared at the four Protogenos.

"What will happen if I don't?" I replied softly.

"You join the amount of demigods in the Underworld although mother" Aether glared at his mother "Will always offer you a place in Elysium even though you fought against us."

"The Underworld will not be touched, if this is your wish" Nyx promised.

"My wish?" I asked.

"If you choose not to join, I will offer you a wish of any kind and I will try my best to follow it" Nyx said, sincerely.

"Does it work if I ask you to don't fight and fight on my side?" I asked, uncertainly.

"Sorry, I can't fight the my immortal children and my husband and siblings" Nyx murmured.

"Then I choose not to join and my gift will be you to leave the Underworld alone and give the demigods what they deserve for eternity" I said softly.

"As you wish my daughter and I'm sorry" Then all I can see is black, black, and more black...

Evelyn

"Pontus?" We all stared at him blankly.

"Argh!" Pontus looked like he might tear out his hair anytime soon.

"So...you're Pontus...the god of the sea?" I guessed.

"NO! I am _the _sea!"

"But you don't looked like one" Calli replied.

Pontus face-palmed.

"I am in my human form, demigod!"

"Okay, so why are you here anyways, I thought it's hellhounds attacking not gods?" Lynna questioned by now almost everyone was done fighting and was staring at us.

"I am not a GOD, I am a PRIMORDIAL!" Pontus cried indignantly.

"Hah, all of you think it's hellhounds attacking but tell me with the exception of today, how many of you had seen more than ten hellhounds at a time?" Pontus smirked.

Everyone was murmuring now.

"The Primordials are rising and no-one can stop it!" Pontus cackled like a mad-man.

"So...Tartarus, Gaea, Nyx, and Erebos, you mean are arising?" A random camper asked.

"Yes! And if you don't believe me asked my neice, Calypso" He pointed at Calli's petrified mother who was staring at her daughter and Pontus. "Or my cousin, Amethyst Hellian, she just had a lovely talk with her siblings and parent and stepfather about our war plans" Pontus pointed at the spot where Amethyst was sprawled, uncouncious.

"Ah...since Nyx is done offering Amethyst a choice then...RETREAT!" Pontus cried to the remaining hellhounds, which dashed out of Camp and he himself disappeared into fine sea-mist...

Evelyn

"Amethyst?" I shook the dark-hair girl's shoulder.

"Later, Shadow" I heard her mumbled.

Sighing, I shook my head at Calypso wearily.

Calyspo, I just learned was a head-healer. She was frantically poking and examining her daughter and holding her husband Leo's hand tightly as if she's afraid that he might disappear.

"What's wrong, Calypso?" Leo was murmuring, his really really bad sense of humor gone.

"The Gods" She replied, pushing a bewildered Calli to the side.

"Good," Calypso sighed "You're fine then, come here Lynna."

Then it was Lynna's turn to be examined like a species of animals newly discovered by scientists.

"Um...Mother, I'm pretty sure that Lynn's fine" Calli prompted.

Calypso suddenly realize that the Seven and their kids, Chiron, Amethyst and me was watching her carefully.

"Sorry, I just..." Calypso buried her face in her hands.

"Mother, are you okay" Calli asked, worriedly.

"Sorry, call a councelor meeting we have a lot to talk about" Calypso ordered.

"0kay" Annabeth agreed and went to notify the rest of the head-councelors.

"And kids, stay here this concern you too" Calyspo added, eyeing me and Amethyst carefully.

I squirmed.

"Oh, and Chiron call the council of the gods too please" Amethyst cut in.

"Sure" Chiron nodded.

_ Time Skip. An hour later..._

"Why did you call us...I was in the middle of kissing...I mean killing monsters" Ares whined.

"I called you because we need to talk about the war" Calypso announced.

"Wait a sec, what war?" Apollo cut in.

"War?" Was the common response throughout the room.

"Yes, the Primordial gods are rising." Calypso said.

"The Primordial gods?!" Everyone shouted.

"Gaea, Nyx, Erebus, yeah them, they tried recruiting me earlier this evening." Amethyst said evenly.

"And?" Zeus, the man with black hair and suit eyed Amethyst.

"I refused" Amethyst shrugged "And they grant me a wish."

"Grant you a wish? Who are you, demigod?" Zeus boomed.

"Demi-Primordial actually" Amethyst corrected.

"My mother is Nyx, Primordial of the Night" Amethyst proved her point by shadow-travelling to the other side of the room, right next to Aphrodite, who yelped.

"The first half-blood child of the Night" Hades appraised.

"Yeah, the Primordials are rising and they said the all of them are trying to rise, well, except Nesoi who Aether 'susposedly' had a crush on, my siblings are weird" Amethyst wrinkled her nose, oblivious to the stares that was directed at her.

"Okay...back to subject who know the most about the Primordial's plans?" Athena interrupted.

"I do" Calypso raised her hand.

"How?" Artemis frowned suspiciously.

"They tried recruiting me a week ago and the dumber ones did it, Hemera did and I managed to coax one plan out of her, they're going to take demigods as hostages and I mean the god's favorite child." Calypso replied.

"Um...like this?" Jason raised his hand and pointed to himself.

"Yeah..." Percy eyed Jason's already transparent body "WAIT, WHAT!"

**Okay, I just figured out that I have to put a disclaimer that says that I don't own Percy Jackson in my stories.**

** So...Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HoO, characters. I only own my characters.**

** Anyway, base on my writing, how old do you think I am?**

** Also, I am going to try to change me pen name to Flying in Heaven, just a peice of information in case you don't recognize the author name anymore...**

** -Goddess of Angel/Flying in Heaven:)**


	18. Chapter 18

Piper Mclean

No, no, this _can't_ be happening to me!

"Jason!" I screamed, frantically grabbing for my husband's hand.

But he already disappeared into thin air.

"Give me back my Jason" I screamed.

A evil voice cackled "This is only the beginning, Piper Mclean, if you wish to join your lover, just wait and you eventually will!"

I stumbled back, this is the voice that always haunts in my nightmares ever since August 1rst, the feast of Spes, goddess of Hope.

"Gaea" Annabeth whispered.

"Ah...Annabeth, a lovely mother right now, married to Percy Jackson I see, but no matter how much you love each other, you don't know the darkest secret that might shatter your heart that Mr. Jackson here kept from you" Gaea murmured, sleepily.

"Percy?" Annabeth glanced uncertainly at her husband, who was looking very guilty right now.

"See" Gaea glowered.

"Stop messing with my friends's mind" Frank demanded, looking very menancing.

"Frank Zhang, you do know that Hazel is going to be taken away even in the frail state she is in right now" Gaea purred.

Frank blinked.

Hazel groaned.

"Hazel?" Frank murmured.

"Tell you later" I saw Hazel mouthed.

He nodded.

I noticed Gaea seems to growled with furstration, unable to shake the stable relationship between them.

Then she directed her voice at Leo "Leo Valdez, how do you feel when Calypso didn't tell you about the invasion?"

Leo stared at her blankly. I fought the urge to face-palm.

"Uh...what do you mean Queen Dirt Face?" Leo blinked, completely oblivious.

I saw Calli groaned and rolled her eyes.

Calypso sighed with relief.

Gaea really _did_ growl this time.

I glanced at the gods, they were just watching carefully and I saw Poseidon's hands itching toward his trident.

Then I noticed every god and goddess was twitching unable to stand Gaea's presense without fighting her but sadly they were stopping themselves for their children because once a fight break out most of them-the demigods- I mean will be dead by the sheer power let out by Gaea and the Olympians.

"What do want Gaea?" Zeus demanded.

"Nothing, just chatting with my favorite Great Grandchildren" I could almost imagine Gaea shrugging nochalantly.

"Then leave!" Poseidon roared.

"Fine but let me warn you day by day, times trickle by, each day demigods will be taken and by the end of this year, only a measle hundred will be left! Kin will fight against kin like Caleb, Evelyn, Timothy, Calliope here." I noticed Gaea included Evelyn but discluded Lynna, what in Hades? "They might one day face their parents on the battle-field, be warned demigods" Gaea cackled again and everything felt silent once more.

"Oh no" That two words stated what everyone was feeling right now...

Annabeth Chase

"Gods, no." I kept on muttering under my breath. Percy wrapped his arms around me and murmured in my ear "Don't worry everything will work out in the end."

I twisted out of his grip. "What does Gaea mean when she talked about the secret?" I demanded.

Everyone was staring at us now but I didn't care.

Percy looked away. "Do you trust me?" He asked evenly.

"Yes" I admitted.

"I can't tell you" He said calmly.

I growled and glared at him.

"Daughter" Mother began "I'm pretty sure Perseus has his reason on not telling the secret."

I stared at her "Since when did you and Percy became allies?"

Mother flushed and muttered "I know the secret and that secret is better kept from you don't worry it isn't harmful to anyone just...he don't want you to get hurt."

I nodded and then caught the last sentence "Or anyone else." I hear she murmured as she directed a glance at Evelyn who was staring off into space.

Huh? What did that mean?

Hazel

I frowned thinking about Gaea and subcouncioiusly rubbing my stomach. The frail state she mentioned- that was about me being pregnant-again.

I wasn't exactly thrilled and I wasn't exactly unhappy either, I was kind of surprised, I mean I wasn't planning on getting pregnant since Timmy is fourteen now and I am thirty-seven yeah...even though we were made partial immortal, not dying from age like the Hunter of Artemis. Back in my days, people usually had children young, well, my family did. Especially not bringing the unfortunante soul a life of a half-blood...that is my main reason to not have chidlren and even Timmy was also a mistake and after I got pregnant I haven't got the heart to get rid of him, I'll feel guilty for eternity, leting a barely formed soul wander forever in the underworld...So here I am a partial-goddess with inhenced power to control metal having a daughter at age 37...

"Hazel, are you ready to tell me about the 'frail state'?" Frank frowned at me, startling me into the present.

I fought back a giggle, he still hadn't figure it out yet, even Percy and Jason had, well, that was three days ago and I got pregnant a month ago and almost the whole camp know about it and were excusing me from duties at Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. Maybe one day we will be together, well, Reyna and Frank were discussing about merging the camps together...Everyone can hope after all...

"Frank..." I began.

"Guess, dude, it's obvious even I figured it out" Percy yelled.

Frank stared at me then his gaze went to my hand which was still on my abdomen and realization appeared on his face.

"You're pregnant?!"

Calypso

I beamed, finally Frank had figured it out...The news made everyone so happy that they momentarily forgot about the situation. Nico came over and hugged Hazel and murmured "Congragulations."

"Girl or boy?" Hestia asked curiously. The other gods had already disappeared long ago, probably having another Council Meeting among themselves only Hestia remained.

"Girl, I am already planning on nameing her Echo, if that's okay with you?" Hazel glanced at Frank.

"Sure but why?" Frank frowned.

"Oh, Leo and I met Echo, the nymph at Salt Lake City remember, she was so determined to save her lover even though he is completely, impossibly, unsavable" Hazel explained. Leo grinned at the mention of the event which must had been funny because even Percy smiled a bit.

"Tell me the story later?" I murmured to Leo, still gripping his hand as tight as a python squeezing life out of its prey.

"Sure" Leo shrugged.

Timothy then went to congraulate his parents too and everyone got in a line after him.

"Congragulations on the baby" I told Hazel.

Hazel smiled and said "I wasn't exactly planning on having another child again, I don't want to condemn the soul to a life of a demigod."

I smiled tiredly at her "I know right but Leo was so determined to keep the baby who turned into Calli" I smiled fondly at the memory.

"Same here" Annabeth poked her head into our conversation.

"Same story" Piper smiled wearily.

"Pipes, are you okay?" Annabeth asked, worriedly.

"Sure I'm completely fine" Piper forced a smile.

"Pipes, we are going to find Jason, no matter what" Hazel said fiercely.

Piper smiled "Thanks guys I think I might go to bed."

"Be careful, if you're disappearing quickly wake up someone or leave a note" Annabeth warned.

We all nodded.

"Especially you Hazel" I commanded.

"Yes, mother" Hazel grinned.

"G'night" Piper gave Hazel one more hug and disappeared out of the door.

.


	19. Author's Note: I NEED IDEAS!

**The dreaded Author's note!**

** Guys, I kind of actually don't have any idea on what do next. If you have a suggestion just review. Even if you don't, still review. Correctings and critcs welcome.**

** Thanks! :)**

** P.S If you review you just made my day :)**

** P.P.S Also I won't be discontinuing this story I will keep trying to continue it and think up new ideas!**


	20. Chapter 20

Percy Jackson

I breathe a sigh of relief. At least Annabeth didn't question me about the secret. But then I frowned. Athena knowing about it isn't much better but whatever, I'm Percy Jackson, I do miracles, kind of... Without Annabeth, my miracles probably won't happen.

Right now all I feel is three things, happiness, worry, and relief.

Happiness for Hazel who is pregnant and is going to have a baby daughter-Echo, why would she name the daughter that I have no idea...I do remember though on the Argo II at Salt Lake City meeting tar monster-that was NOT fun. Pelting us with tar, I could hardly wash it away. What's more surprising is that Leo's hair was greased back, he had goggles on his forehead (probably leaving some red lines behind) he had a lipstick mark on his cheek (Seriously?) and a T-shirt that read Hot stuff, Bad Boy, and Team Leo. (Team Leo?)

I thought at that time that Leo had gone crazy when Hazel said "Oh...We may had angered the nymphs who live in this lake. Like...all of them." That was probably when they met Echo, but why was Echo so important, ugh...my head is starting to hurt maybe later I'll ask Annabeth, yeah, my personal, beautiful, talking textbook.

Anyway back to subject. I felt worried that Hazel might get taken away any minutes, all of my friends actually, Connor, Travis, Frank, Piper, Leo...etc., etc., etc... Especially Annabeth. I also felt worried for Jason that he might get hurt with the Primordial, argh...can't I have at least ten years of peace before I'm thrust into another war?!

_You did get fourteen years of peace._ My brain reminded me very annoyingly.

_Shut up._ I told it.

I also felt relief that Annabeth didn't question me. I know that eventually I need to tell her but I don't feel like it now... Like, how do you tell your wife that your child is not your child. If I'll say it, it wil probably go like this-Annabeth, how do a husband tell your wife that when they picked up their daughter at the hospital that the husband realize that it isn't their daughter and didn't tell the wife because he is afraid that they will never find their daughter and his poor wife will break down, so they kept the strange girl for fourteen years and then bingo! their real daughter shows up!

Complicated much? Yes? Then welcome to my world!

Caleb

You're kidding me, you've got to be kidding me. I can't believe dad's gone just like that! Mom's frantic and I, well, I'm worried about him. Who know what the Primordials might do to him...?

It's been a week and so far none of the other senior councelors are gone...yet.

"Ca?" A voice whispered.

The only one in the world who calls me Ca is...

"Ely." I sighed.

"How do you know it's me?" A mop of messy black hair whined.

"Because you're the only one in this world who calls me Ca, which is a ridiculous nickname by the way, 'Ly" I snapped.

"'Ly is a ridiculous nickname too, it's E-L-Y" Elysium said his name like he's talking to a two year old child.

"I'll stop calling you 'Ly when you stop calling me Ca." I sasid evenly.

He stared at me and after a few minutes, sighed and muttered "Fine, you win."

I thought for a minute that he will stop calling me Ca but then he said "You can keep caling me 'Ly but I'll keep calling you Ca, deal?" Ely asked.

"Deal" I agreed, half-heartedly.

"Thanks man, but I came here to ask, are you okay?" Ely blurted.

"'Ly, I'm perfectly, honest but I'm just worreid" I admitted, everyone expected me to breakdown but I know that dad will be safe since he _is _a hostage.

"If you need any of us, just tell the gang" Ely said seriously.

"I know, but I think dinner is being served and I heard that there's ice cream sneaked in tonight!" I whispered the last part under my breath.

"Ice cream?" Ely perked up and dashed toward the pavilion with me following yelling "Kidding, 'Ly!"

Amethyst

I feel so guilty, only if I came back earlier, maybe I can save Jason. He is everyone's friend and he is one of the only ones who spoke to me on the first morning along with the rest of the Seven and their family.

I smiled at the memory. I was 11 then.

"What's so funny?" Evelyn asked, poking at her barbecue.

"Oh, just some memories of when I first came to Camp" I explained.

Evelyn and I became fast friends in this week since most of the rest of the demigods are nervous around me.

"Really, what happened?" Evelyn tilted her head, her mosty teal eyes sparkling.

"Well, it ended up with Caleb and Ely having to go the infirmary" I laughed.

"Serves them right" Evelyn nodded.

I grinned and then a head-ache came.

"No" I breathe, the time Jason was gone, a head-ache exactly the feel of this one came.

"Chiron" I shouted.

Chiron looked startled and then relaxed and asked "Yes, Amethyst?"

I barely gave him time to finish the sentence before I blurted "Someone is going to disappear!"

"How do you know!" Reyna, who was visiting at this time, demanded.

"No time to explain, find the head-councelors and the child who is the god's favorite!" I screamed.

Before they went to the meeting, Hestia gave us a list of the every single god's favorite child to protect and of course, Hera, Artemis, and Hestia are the only ones who has a cabin but no children.

But on Artemis's box was Thalia-of course, jsut in case the Primordials think the Hunters count as Artemis's daughters.

Everyone who was at the war meeting got a copy and I scanned down the list of who I am suppose to find.

The list went like this:

Zeus: Jason Grace

Hera: ?

Poseidon: Percy Jackson

Demeter: Katie Gardener

Ares: Clarrisse La Rue

Athena: Annabeth Chase

Apollo: Will Solace

Artemis: Thalia Grace

Hephaestus: Leo Valdez

Aphrodite: Piper Mclean

Hermes: Connor and Travis Stoll

Dionysus: Pollux Smith

Hades: Nico di Angelo

Iris: Lindsey Isian

Hypnos: Izzy Clark

Nemesis: Sandra Deniela

Nike: Victoria Knight

Hebe: Yana and Amber Yang

Tysche: Fortune Widle

Hecate: Lou Ellen

I needed to find Yana, Amer, Fortune and Vicky or Victoria. I liked the Yang twins. They looked Chinese with their almonds shaped brown eyes and long straight black hair.

"Yana? Amber?" I dashed toward the Hebe Table.

"What?" They asked, frantic.

"You are Hebe's favorite children, come here" The rest of the table group meaning- Mark Pastena and thirteen other black haired teenagers and a six years old stared at them both jealously and worriedly.

"Mark be careful, take care of your cabin, just in case" I cautioned and he nodded.

I flashed him a smile and he went limp, stunned.

I rarely smile at anyone except for and this is only the second one at someone else in three years.

"Fortune?" I tapped on the blond hair girl's shoulder and she spinned around.

"Yes?" She demanded.

Fortune is very pretty probably because her mother is the goddess of luck and she probably has the good looks by luck.

Her strawberry blond hair was braided neatly over one shoulder and her kaadelscope eyes like Piper's glittered with anxiety.

"You're Tysche's favorite child and you're in danger of being taken hostage by the Primordial, come with me" I announced and Hella and Emily her sisters that followed her everywhere stared at her. The entire fifteen people left of the goddess of luck's table started whispering among each other.

"Be careful" The six year old girl-Emily whimpered.

"You too, Em, take care of her 'Ella" Fortune smiled charmingly.

"Take care" Hella, a sixteen years old girl that looked like a clone of her half-sister Fortune-so that I will never forgive myself when I look at her if anything happens to Fortune- nodded tearfully

"Don't worry" Fortune assured her but the eighteen years old looked pretty worried herself.

"Be lucky" Emily whispered.

Fortune laughed "You too, Em"

"Come on" I tugged at her, "We've got to get to Olympus, the gods might teleport us anytime soon."

Fortune nodded and as soon as she did eveything turned black.

Evelyn

I along with Lou Ellen (Megan's mother, I remebered), Sandra, Lindsey, and Izzy was transported to Olympus as soon as Lou Ellen explained to Lindsey who was a six years old girl with rainbow hair and brown eyes(Lou Ellen told me later). My heart hurt at the thought of a six years old taken hostage.

"Where are we?" I asked dizzy.

"Olympus" Lou said simply and starting walking up the golden marble steps. (**Sorry if anything isn't right, I don't time to research about Olympus besides I don't think I can find anything!)**

We then arrived at a set of golden doors with images of diffrents gods doing diffrent impressive things. Like Zeus slicing Kronos to bits, Poseidon standing in a chariot pulled by dolphins looking very menacing fighting Oceanus, there were pictures of every Olympians except for Hades and Hestia.

The most startling thing is that the doors is twenty feet tall, so tall and heavy that all five of us can't open it.

Then suddenly the door swung open and a voice boomed "Come in Lou Ellen, Lindsey Isian, Izzy Clark, Sandra Deniela, Fortune Widle, and Evelyn Jackson, come in..."


	21. Chapter 21

** Sorry for not updating but I was stressing about school since I start middle school two and a half days ago and its not bad AT all.**

** I just want to thank Guest and Guest for giving ideas, actually the idea of Lynna being the double agent is considered and the only reason I'm putting a lot of other characters's Pov because they have a part in the stories, Percy and Annabeth need to figure out Evelyln's their daughter and Amethyst is one of my main characters too. **

** Thanks to percy-annabeth-4life, guest, guest, guest, 21 is awesome, Dauntlesschick59, and Wisegirl31 for reveiwing. Also thanks to , .116, Goddess of Stories, ro781727, guest, guest, and rainbowminniemuffinm for reviewing. :)**

** Oh, I also made a mistake on Chapter ten and eleven I think, Evelyn's birthday is actually December 31rst on Christmas.**

** August 1rst Feast of Spes is Caleb's birthday. Ironic since 19 years ago the Seven but Gaea to sleep on that day.**

** Goddess of Angel or Flying in Heaven**

Evelyn

I stumbled into the Throne Room along with Izzy, Lou, Lindsey, Sandy or Sandra, and Fortune.

"Welcome" Zeus started.

"Stop welcoming people, someone is going to disappear soon, DO SOMETHING" Annabeth screeched.

A woman with curly black hair and stormy gray eyes in a silver throne with golden basket work on the back and sides frowned at Annabeth "Daughter are you feeling all right?"

Ah..so this is Athena, goddess of Wisdom, mother of Annabeth. I studied her carefully.

I have her eyes the sharp edges that she must had inherited from Zeus. I turned to most massive throne. It was platium and has lightning designs on the sides.

The god of Lightning has curly black hair, sharp eyes like an eagle that most of his children had inherited.

I glanced at Thalia, sure enough she has the Zeus sharp eagle-like, lightning blue eyes, so do Jason and most of Caleb's eyes.

Zeus was wearing a navy blue suit and a red tie and looked like a buisnessman sitting on a huge throne.

"Sorry, just frantic and nervous" Annabeth took Percy's hand.

Percy sent Annabeth a reassuring grin.

Suddenly there was a shriek.

"Thalia" Caleb screamed.

"Thalia" A teenager with long silvelry blond hair with the Zeus eyes screeched.

"My lady, take care of the Hunters" Thalia called and gave a sad transparent smile at Jason, Percy, Nico, and Annabeth "Hope I don't see you there."

"THALIA!" Annabeth cried out and Thalia faded.

Amethyst

I moaned and buried my face in my hand.

Of course they're disappearing because of Nyx's shadows or Aether and Hemera's daylight transportation. Using the sun's ray to bend time and space.

"I knew, I knew" I rocked back and forth guiltily.

"Amethyst, its not you fault" Evelyn whispered.

I gave a weak smile.

"What do we do now?" Annabeth demanded.

"Hm...how about have a party to celebrate a new war that we're going to win!" Apollo suggested smiling brightly.

Artemis screeched and sent a blast of silver energy at his brother.

He yelped and dodged and the si5lver energy blast hit Apollo's shiny golden throne which shattered in glass.

"What was that for, you could've kill me!" Apollo yelled, ready to sent a blast of energy back at his twin sister.

"ENOUGH!" Zeus boomed.

"Artemis we can't have Apollo injured in a time like this and Apollo, you technically can't die" Athena snapped.

The twins glared at each other and sat down. Well, Artemis did and Apollo snapped his finger and the piece of golden glass pieced themself together.

"Okay I vote no to Apollo's idea, anyone else?" Poseidon announced loudly.

"Me, me ,me" Percy announced-also loudly.

"I vote yes" Aphrodite squealed.

"I've got like three lipsticks that I want to try and 37 dresses that I need to try on and oh, oh, oh, I've got a lovely idea for a hairstyle, my favorite dress is that lovely sunset chiffon..."

"Shut up everyone" Hera screamed.

"I've got a idea" Athena announced.

"Why am I not surprised" Ares muttered.

"What did you just say?" Athena said menacingly.

"Never mind" Ares replied quickly.

"Okay, so since it takes a long time to get everyone and go to Olympus, we are going to stay at Camp Half-Blood and get all the demigod children in one cabin" Athena explained.

"NO, we're gods we're not staying at Camp Half-Blood" Zeus roared.

"Well, unless you want more of you children disappearing like Thalia, you're going to adjust" Poseidon snapped.

"I'm going to with Percy, Lynna, and Ariadne" He announced marching down his throne and stood by Percy.

"Thanks Dad" Percy replied.

"Father if you keep going like this Demigods are going to rebel again" Athena snapped and added "I'm staying with Annabeth, Malcom, Carter, Sophia, and the rest of my children."

Annabeth smiled gratefully.

"I _want_ to stay with Piper, Drew, Crystal, and Ellian, I _can't_ wait to share makeup tips with them" Aphrodite squealed.

Piper smiled weakly and grimaced "Thanks Mom."

One by one all the gods and goddess announced they will stay with their daughters and sons. Except for Hera and Hestia who both have no children and Zeus who's not doing anything.

Jason was staring at Zeus and Skylar was kicking the sole of her shoe at the ground.

"Father?" Skylar's eagle-like eyes that looked like Thalia's sparkled with tears.

"It's okay" Caleb whispered hugging his 3 years old-aunt?-.

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going" Zeus grumbled but he was staring at his 3 year old daughter guiltily.

"Yeah!" Skylar shrieked and jumped into his lap.

Everyone froze.

"Uh...Hello, Sky" Zeus stammered.

Jason let out a sigh of relieve.

"She's beautiful" Hera commented.

Zeus and everyone else gaped at her.

"What? I still hate her but she's cute" Hera snapped defensively.

"Come here, Sky" Hera cooed.

The toddler waddled over and plopped down on Hera lap.

Hera ruffled Skylar's shiny, golden, blond, hair.

"Okay" Annabeth murmured.

"Well, there's always surprises in a demigod's life" I muttered.


End file.
